Your The One That Ill Keep For All Time
by elijahsbaby1981
Summary: Some say two wrongs make a right. But how, you say, can two people who are wrong about their feelings turn out to be right? Theres only one answer..and fate has to decide it.
1. I dont think u shudda done that

It was the first day back at Hogwarts and Hermine was in her 7th year. She was Head girl. She had not been informed who the head boy was. Dumbledore said she and The Head boy would find out after the Welcoming Feast. Little did she know that this would be a very interesting year.   
  
****  
  
"Hey Her- what the hell did you do to yourself!" Ron and Hermione were on platform 9 3/4 and He had just saw how she looked.She was wearing a very tight shirt and very tight jeans. Her shirt was purple and her jeans were black with diamonds around the ankls (sp?). Her hair was staightened and had red streaks in it.  
  
  
She seemed to enjoy the attention he was giving her. "What do you meen 'what did i do to myself?'"  
  
  
Ron was now staring at her chest. "Well...er...you...er..you..got.....THOSE!!!" He pointed at her shirt but was still staring at it.  
  
  
"Umm Ron, my face is up here, not down there"  
  
  
He looked up at her face and blushed. "Sorry" he muttered.  
  
  
"Its ok,ive gotten it alot over the summer. O yea, do you know who the head boy is? Dumbledore hasnt told me yet and said id find out later."  
  
  
"No i dont, just pray it isnt Malfoy" Rons eye twitched at the mention of Malfoys name.  
  
  
Herminoe let out a forsed laugh. "Yea, i hope"   
  
  
"I wish he was," Hermione thought "I wouldnt mind living with him, only if he lightened up, but he probably wont"   
  
  
"Hey harry, over here!" Rons shouting broke her thoughts.  
  
  
Harry ran over to Ron and Hermione. "Hey Ron, Hey Herm- Hooooly Sh-"   
  
  
But has cut off by Hermione who let out an exasperated sigh and ran off twards the train with her trunk.  
  
  
"Harry, i dont think you shuda' done that" Ron watched Hermione get on the train  
  
***  
  
(A/N:) Yes i know its short but i just wanted to start on it so i had somewhere to go after this  
R/R please!! and i always accept suggestions! no flames, if you flame me, you flame DRaco!! (let me warn you right now, dont do that!!) lol 


	2. Im gonna scream

Thanks for all your reveiws!! i cheked the next day after i posted it for reviews and i had 7!! thanx guys!! and if you made a suggestion ill try to use it...here ya go! (oh yea, if i made spelling mistakes, i dont have microsoft word installed yet, so im using Note Pad.)  
  
*******  
"You know what?" Hermione thought," I hope Malfoy isnt head boy, i mean, he calls me mudblood! im gonna scream if he is, he makes me so mad!"  
  
Hermione was staring out the window of her compartment. "Hey Hermione?" Harry sat across from her, "I really wish you could sit with us, but dont you have to sit in the Head compartment?"  
  
Her head snapped up. "oh yea!! thanks so much Harry! I tottaly forgot! ill see you guys later ok?"  
  
"Yup!" Ron took Hermione's seat and she left the room.  
  
*****  
"Hermione!" Ginny came running down the train to catch up with her.  
  
"Oh, hi Ginny, i was just going to the Head compartment"  
  
"Cool! Hey do you know who the Head Boy is?" Ginny asked  
  
"No i dont, i just hop its not Malfoy, ill probably die if it is"  
  
"No, dont do that, ill die for you!" Hermione laughed at her comment.  
  
"Well I better get down to the compartment"  
  
"Yea ill see you later!!" Ginny called when she was halfway down the train.  
  
****  
Hermione walked up to the compartment and opened the door. No one was in there. She let out a sigh of releif (sp?)  
  
She closed the compartment door and sat down by the window.   
  
"Im gonna say it one more time," Hermione thought, "If the Head Boy is Malfoy, im gonna scream, I really am, maybe.."  
  
After about 10 minuets the compartment door opened again and the boy sat down. Hermione didnt look up, she didnt want to know who it was. But she couldnt help her self, she looked up......  
  
*****  
(A/N: Im EEEEEVVIL!!!! yea know ill update again tomorow, dont worry, yes i know its short. hopefully itll be longer next time. 


	3. Power outage and screaming girls

A Look Back-  
After about 10 minuets the compartment door opened again and the boy sat down. Hermione didnt look up, she didnt want to know who it was. But she couldnt help her self, she looked up......  
  
****  
"Shit!!" Hermione screamed out loud and the boy looked up.  
  
  
"Watch your language Mudblood, people are rubbing off on you" The boy had a little smirk on his face.  
  
  
Hermione knew who the boy was. "I dont need your crap this year Malfoy, just stay out of my way and ill stay out of yours" She turned to look back out of the window.  
  
  
"You better watch it Granger, that attitude of yours may get violent" Malfoy had a pleased look in his eye.  
  
  
Hermione didnt want to set him off so she just stayed quiet.  
  
****  
  
All of a sudden the train came to a jerking shop and the lights went out. You could hear first year girls all the way down the train. Professor McGonagall came down the train with a two candles and stopped at the Head compartment.  
  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, please take these candles and go down the compartments and calm people down and tell them not to worry."  
  
  
She handed them the lit candels and walked back to her compartment.  
  
  
"Well this is just perfect, JUST perfect." Hermione walked down the compartments and stopped at this one where these first year girls would not stop screaming no matter how hard she tryed to get them to stop. Then she came up with an idea.  
  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Hermione screamed so loud she surprised herself.  
  
  
The girls stopped immediately and their eyes were wide and they stared at Hermione.   
  
  
"Now, I am the head girl, and I have come to tell you NOT to worry, got it?"  
  
  
The girls nodded their heads.  
  
  
"Well that parts done" She thought to herself as she couldnt hear anymore screaming. She walked down to Harry and Rons compartment and opened the door. She heard a bang and and 'oomph' as if she scared someone when she opened the door.  
  
  
"Harry? Ron? are you guys here?"  
  
  
"Hermione! Harry said, "Whats going on? Why did we lose power?"  
  
  
"I dont know, is it raining out?" Hermione walked over to the window and looked out.  
  
  
"Yea it is, it started about an hour ago." Ron answered her.  
  
  
"All of a sudden the lights flickered and came back on. The train started rolling and Ron breathed a sigh of releif (sp?).  
  
  
"Well i better get back to the compartment." Hermione turned to go but harry grabbed her arm. She turned around and gave him a questioning look.  
  
  
"I wanted to know who the Head Boy is" Hermione went pale.  
  
  
"Its..its...Malfoy"  
  
  
"WHAT!! He can't be!! thats not fair!!" Ron jumped off of his seat and started to turn red.  
  
  
"Thats not even half of it, I have to live with him too..." Hermione looked sick.  
  
  
Harry looked angry "If he hurts you in anyway you tell us and well grind him into the ground so far he'll......"   
  
  
Hermione stopped him before he said anything vulgar. "Harry, i can take care of myself, im not an invalid"  
  
  
"Alright, but if he does-"  
  
  
"Harry!"  
  
  
"Sorry"  
  
  
"Im going to go back to the compartment, well be there in about 20 minuets" She walked out of the compartment and closed the door. 


	4. Dumbeldore and riddels

A/n: thanx f all your reveiws!! read on!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The conductor came to the front of the train and pointed his wand at his throte. "Sonorus" he muttered. "We are now approaching Hogsmead train station, please be ready to leave the train. Have a great year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"  
  
  
Hermione sighed at his announcement. "Great year my ass," she muttered under her breath "Try horrid"  
  
  
Draco had heard her. "Listen Granger, im not all joyus about this either so you dont mutter your little problems under your breath."  
  
  
The train came to a stop and She heard Hagri out side calling the first years to the dock. She thought of when she was a first year, being sorted into Gryffindor, becoming great friends with Harry and Ron, but her thoughts were shattered with a comment from Draco.  
  
  
"Granger, are you getting off or not?" he was really annoyed.  
  
  
Her head snapped up and she grabbed her purse and got up. Hermione thought "I wonder why he didnt just leave me there? Thats really weird"  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
After the sorting ceremony the great feast began.   
  
  
"So Hermione, how do you feel about Malfoy being Head Boy?" Neville was sitting next to Ron (who was across from her).  
  
  
"Umm...I'm pretty bummed, I was kinda hoping he would be a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw" She sat there poling her potatoes and making a volcano out of them.  
  
  
"What about a Gryffindors?" Ron asked pretending to be hurt.  
  
  
"I hightly doubt Professor Dumbeldore would let both the Head Boy and Girl be from the same house, although it is possible" Hermione stated pulling a peice of paper out of her pocket of her robes. "Whats this?" She unrolled the paper and started to laugh.  
  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked.   
  
  
"Apparently Dumbeldore decided to have some fun this year" She was counting on her fingers and mumbleing some numbers.  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron put down his fork and leaned on the table.  
  
  
"It tells me how to get to my common room, but its a riddle, and i have to figure it out, its quite easy actually, but it mite not be for Malfoy, because i dont think he knows where the kitchens are."  
  
  
Neville started to laugh. "Well read it to us!"  
  
  
"Ok:  
Tickle the pear,  
The tortice and the hare  
Inbetween there  
Is the room you will share"  
  
  
George was sitting on the other side of her. "Oh, thats easy! You have to tickle the pear on the portrait of fruit to get into the kitchen"  
  
  
Harry added the rest "And there is a picture of a tortice and a hare running the race right near there"  
  
  
"What do you mean 'a tortice and a hare running the race' ?" Ron had a confused look on his face.  
  
  
"Never mind" Hermioine and Harry said at the same time. Ron shrugged and went back to his chicken  
  
  
"So lets go find my common room. I mean your not allowed to go in but you can help me find it!" Hermione waved for Harry and Ron to follow her.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The three ran up stairs and along corridors until they got to the portrain of the fruit bowl.  
  
  
"Ok, here we are, so where is the picture of the tortice and the hare?"  
  
  
Harry walked doen the hallway only about 20 feet until he found the picture of the tortice and the hare.  
  
  
"Hey guys, I found it! Its just.....Theres not picture inbetween it." Harry called.  
  
  
"Well then....where is it?" Hermione started feeling the wall until she heard a voice. "Password?"  
  
  
Hermione looked all around. "Ummm.... she looked at the paper again and at the bottom it said 'the password is 'bertie botts' --Albus dumbeldore'  
  
  
Ron and Harry walked up to her and looked at the paper.  
  
  
Hermine looked up " bertie botts" she looked around and saw a picture appear on the wall. It was of Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin. They were sitting at a card table playing exploding snap. Rowena smiled at them and the portrait swung open.   
  
  
"Well, Hermione, I guess we'll go up to our common room. We'll see you at breakfast ok?" Harry and Ron waved to her as they walked down the corridor.  
  
  
"Ok" Hermione turned and walked into her common room.  
  
  
XXXXX  
  
A/N: ill update soon r&r!! no flames! they hurt my kitty! lol 


	5. Bad Ron and hermione, BAD shakes finger

Thanx 4 the reveiws!!  
  
XXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Oh. My. Gawd." Hermione stared at her bedroom. It was a King size, 4 poster bed with a red blanket with the Gryffindor Lion on it. A picture hung beside the window. Hermione guessed it was of Godric Gryffindor, but he was not there because he was still playing exploding snap with the other 3 founders.There were Gold silk curtains around the bed and a red carpet. She gaped at the room. Then she saw a door that said ' Hermione's Bathroom'.  
  
  
She walked over to the door and opened it. She thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head. There was a pearly white jacuzzi and it was already filled up to the top with gold water. It was a kind of water that always stays warm and always stays the colour you want it to be. There were towels that were red and gold.  
  
  
"Well i guess I better go see the others" She took out her letter again and looked for the password to the Gryffindor common room. It said it was 'secrets'.   
  
  
She walked out of her room and down the spiral stairs. There were to pictures next to each other in the common room. One was of a Lady with brown hair and the other was of a man with blonde hair. They looked like they wre about 25 or so. Hermione guessed that it was her when she was older.  
  
  
She walked up to the portrait. "Secrets". The portrait swung open.  
  
  
"Hermione!" Everyone was calling her name before she even got half way through the door.  
  
  
"Hey guys!" She walked over to Harry and Ron. "Hi hermione, did Malfoy find the room yet?" Ron asked moving his knight to H3.  
  
  
"No, I dont think so, I didnt hear him come in. But if he cant find it, maybe hell be smart enough to go into the Slytherin common room and get to it from there." She laughed inside.  
  
  
"That would be pretty funny if he had to go to Dumbeldore to get help to find it." She thought to herself.  
  
  
"Hermione, after me and Ron are done with our game of chess do you want to play me?" Harry asked turning to her.  
  
  
"Sure why not, itll give me an exuse not to unpack"   
  
  
"Checkmate" They both turned to Ron.  
  
  
"What?" Harry had a questioning look on his face.  
  
  
"Checkmate" Ron pointed to the board.  
  
  
Harry's face fell. "Oh, hey did you ever notice that ive never beaten you at chess?"   
  
  
Ron had a big smile on his face. "Yea I have, its quite funny acctually"  
  
  
"Ok Ron, im going to play Harry now." Hermione pushed Ron in the arm playfully pretending to push him over.  
  
  
"Hey!" Ron cried pretending to be hurt. He pushed her back (playfully of course). All of a sudden theye started pushing each other and they ended up on the ground trying to push each other.  
  
  
Harry cleared his throte. "Ummm...guys?" They both stopped when they heard his voice.  
  
  
"Ummmm" Ron blushed. He was practically sitting on Hermione. Except he was leaning over her and she was flat on her back.  
  
  
They both realized what position they were in and sat up very quickly. Hermione sat in Rons spot at the table and Ron sat on the couch.  
  
  
All of a sudden Harry burst out laughing and he fell over.  
  
  
"What!" Hermione yelled.  
  
  
"That...that..was..rea..really..funny!" He said between gasps of air.  
  
  
"No it wasnt!!" Ron called.  
  
  
Harry sat up. "Ok...ok..sorry" He was still gasping for air.  
  
  
"Pawn to D3" Hermione started the game.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N) hey how did you like that little thing between Ron and Hermione? I just thought id add it in there for fun..reveiw!!! they make me happy teehee 


	6. confusion and attraction

A/N) IM BAAAAKKK!!! hehe im writing another chapter (oh no) hehe. thanx u guys 4 the reviws!! they make me happy.....plaaay ball!!! oh wait...scratch that....on with the story! o btw this will NOT be a r/hr fic!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up with something on top of her. Her eyes flew open.  
  
  
"Ugh, Crookshanks, why dont you let me sleep?" Hermione sat up and crawled out of bed. She grabbed her robe and walked into her bathroom.   
  
  
She took off her pajamas and slid into the gold coloured water in the bathtub. After she washed up she got out of the bathtub and grabbed her robe. She put it on and walked out of the bathroom. She braided her hair and then put it into a bun and a put gold and red scrunchie around it.  
  
  
"Hey, I wonder if Malfoy found his way to the common room." She thought to her self as she pulled up her skirt. She finished changing and grabbed her backpack full of books. She opened her door and walked out. WHACK!!  
  
  
"What the HELL!!!" Hermione brought herself up off of the floor.  
  
  
"You better watch where your going Granger, you might hurt your book filled head" Hermione looked up to see who was talking to her. Malfoy.  
  
  
"Sod off Malfoy, you were the one standing in front of my door!" She picked up her bookbag and walked down the steps.  
  
  
"I see you asked Dumbeldore how to get to the common room, its a shame you couldnt find it yourself." Malfoy has an evil smirk on his face.  
  
  
Hermione stopped in her tracks "You underestimate me Malfoy, for you information, I DID find the common room by my self. I had not help whatsoever from Dumbeldore"  
  
  
Malfoy's smirk faded and then came back again. "Well then, it looks like you ARE more than books then huh?" He walked down the steps, past hermione, and into the Slytherin common room.  
  
  
Hermione stood there confused. "What the?" She mumbled under her breath. Her walked over to the picture of herself (only older) and said the password.  
  
  
The portrait swung open and she walked through.  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"So Hermione, how was your first night with gel head?" Ron said. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting at breakfast and hermione was staring at her plate of sausage and eggs. She was thinking about what Malfoy said.  
  
  
"It was fine, i mean, i didnt see him until this morning, when he wacked into me when i left my room."  
  
  
"Aww Hermione, dont worry about it. He doest know where hes going" Harry said. She didnt want to tell them what malfoy had said earlier that morning. It wasnt that big of a comment like...I love you...or something.....but it still made her wonder.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX Meanwhile over at the Slytherin table XXXXXXXXXXXXX   
  
Draco was hitting himself mentally. "Why did I say that? Now she suspects something!" He thought to himself. He looked over at the Gryffindor table.   
  
  
He thought to himself again "Shes so pretty. Her brown hair and eyes. All her curves in the right pl- What the hell am i SAYING!! This is Mudblood Granger im talking about. Oh no."  
  
  
XXXXXXXXX Back at the gryffindor table XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Hermione kept glancing up at malfoy. "His blonde hair, his muscles, his poise, damn hes hott!! wait! what the hell am i saying? this is Malfoy im talking about. Oh no.  
  
X*x*x*X  
  
A/N: yea yea yea, that was short, i know, but my fingers are tired. sorry reveiw! no flamez!! 


	7. weird intentions

A/N) Im SOOO sorry i havent updated, my grandma just passed away so ive been busy with that. ill try to make up for lost time!  
there may be some fluff in this chapter but there will be a LOT more in the next chapter. i gaurentee that one!  
  
+X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X#X+  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning very confused. She didnt know what was up with Malfoy, or what was up with herself for that matter.   
  
  
She didnt know how to react to her own feelings about Malfoy. It had been a couple of days since he said it. (you know what he said rite? no? well go bak to the last chapter)  
  
  
'I better get up, if im going to make it to transfiguration on time." She got out of bed and took a shower. When she tied up her hair and wakled into the common room. "what the?" she thought to herself.   
  
  
Malfoy was sitting on one of the couches in his black pajamas and had a book in his hands. "Oh, yea.......Its saturday!" she turned around and walked back into her room.   
  
  
"What was i thinking? I mean its not that bad but I guess I got mixed up.' she muttered to herself. She put on her Pajama pants with monkeys on them back on and put the matching tanktop back on. It also had a monkey on it and it looked like it was about to rip someones head off. Under the monkey it said 'Feisty' in blue and purple. She slipped on her purple slippers and opened her door once again.   
  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
  
She slowly walked out her door and down the stairs. Malfoy was still sitting on the couch but it looked as though he got distracted from his book and was looking into the fire. She fought against her instincts and walked twards him. She could see a tear forming in his eye.  
  
  
"Malfoy? Are you alright?" She walked over to the other couch and sat down.  
  
  
He looked up and shut his eyes to get rid of the tears and opened them again.  
  
  
"Yea, im fine, why do you care?" he shifted and looked back to his book.  
  
  
"I dont know, I just wondered if you were ok" Hermione put her feet up on the couch. All of a sudden Malfoy's eyes sofened up and he looked up at Hermione.  
  
  
He sat upright on his couch and looked at the spot on the couch next to him. He looked up at Hermione and patted the spot he had just looked at, nonverbally asking her to sit next to him. She was surprised at his gesture.  
  
  
Hermione swung her feet to the floor and got up. She walked very slowly over to his couch and sat down.   
  
  
"You seem tense. Are you ok?" Malfoy looked at her quizzingly (sp?). He had apparently noticted that Hermione was very stiff when she sat down and still was.   
  
  
"Y-Y-Yea, Im F-fine" she leaned back into the couch but was still stiff.  
  
  
"You dont seem fine, here let me help you." He got up and walked to the back of the couch. Hermione had no idea what he was going to do. All of a sudden she felt hands on her shoulders.  
  
  
The hands started to massage (sp?) her shoulders and she relaxed. Then she realized it. It was Malfoy!  
  
  
"Uh-Malfoy?" Before she could say anymore, he cut in.  
  
  
"Hey, do you think we should call each other by our first names? I mean were supposed to be an example to younger students and it woudnt look rite it we called each other by our last names. You think?" Draco was still massaging her shoulders and was leaning over her right shoulder while he talked.  
  
  
"Uh..ok..sure..Draco" She was officially weirded out now.  
  
  
"Good...Hermione" he smiled at her and she smiled back at him. He opened his mouth to speak again, and he did. "Do you feel better now?"   
  
  
She nodded her head and brought her feet back up on the couch. He walked back around the couch and sat down next to her.  
  
  
He brought his feet up onto the couch and tuned twards her. "Listen, Hermione, I have something to tell you"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N) MUHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!! you probably know what hes going to say, but tough luck! hehe. no flames but reveiw! 


	8. friends,notes, and squeals

A/N) im so sorry i havent updated! but i have some sad news..I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FROM THE 16TH OF AUGUST TO THE 26TH OF AUGUST!!!! i will be at camp in connecticut with my cousins, but keep in mind, I MIGHT BE ABLE TO UPDATE, IT DEPENDS IF THEY HAVE THE INTERNET!! im SO sorry!  
  
XZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZ  
  
  
Hermione knew what he was going to say, or at least she thought she did.  
  
  
"Do you think we could be friends? I mean we DO have to be Head Boy and Girl all year. So why dont we make a good year out of it?"  
  
  
Hermione thought she could have died right there and then. That was NOT was she was expecting him to say "But thats a good thing that he didnt say that he liked me, right?" She thought to herself.  
  
  
"Yea, that would be nice, yea, id..uh..id like that" She replied to Draco. She almost choked.  
  
  
"Ok, cool. But, how do we....uh...be friends?" Draco put his feet back on the floor. Just then Hermione remembered something. Draco didnt have any freinds. The only "friends" he'd ever had were Crabbe and Goyle, and she didnt think you could really ever call them friends. If you ever really wanted to define them, you called them thugs or body guards. Draco had dumped them in 5th year, because "they were getting on his nerves".  
  
  
Hermione almost laughed at his reply. "Well, first, we stop snapping and yelling at each other, because friends dont that."  
  
  
"Ok" He made a mental note of that.  
  
  
"And we could help each other with our homework"  
  
  
"Ok"  
  
  
"And I guess we hang out together and stuff"  
  
  
"Ok, but i have a question." Draco shifted uncomfortably  
  
  
"What is it?"  
  
  
"What are we going to tell Potter and Weasley? I mean what are we going to say? 'Yea me and Draco are friends now, whats wrong? You dont like him,?' Thats not going to work"  
  
  
Hermione frowned. "Yea, their not going to be too happy with it, i guess we just wont tell them"  
  
  
"Yea that might be the best idea"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
::::::3 weeks later::::::  
  
  
Hermione and Draco were keeping their freindship a secret, and there were no problems. Until now.  
  
  
"Hey Hermione, are you ok?" Harry asked. The 3 friends, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in Transfiguration class with Professor McGonagall. This weeks scheduel was mixed up because Dumbeldore decided to mix up some classes. That meant they had transfiguration with Slytherins.  
  
  
Hermione's head snapped up in surprise. "Yea..yea..Harry, im fine." She turned her head back to her peice of parchment and started writing.   
  
  
"Well, ok, if your sure" He had asked because she looked up at Draco every once and a while and he would look at her and smile.  
  
  
Harry decided to interrupt her again.  
  
  
"Hermione, are you and Malfoy going together?" Harry loooked over at her. Ron looked up at her too when he heard his question.  
  
  
Her head snapped up (yes again), her eyes bugged out, and she let out a small yelp as she fell out of her seat all at once.  
  
  
Harry and Ron put their hands up to their mouths to keep them from laughing. Apparently the rest of the class had not noticed except for Dean and Seamus who got up quietly and helped Hermione up. She smiled at them and sat back in her seat.   
  
  
Ron leaned over to her to whisper in her ear. "Are you ok?"  
  
  
"Yea im fine, just Harry's question cought me off guard." She looked over at Harry and gave him an evil glare but then she smiled. "And, no, Harry, me and Draco are not going together" She immediatly regretted what she said.  
  
  
"Draco? Your calling him Draco now? Is there something your not telling us?" Ron asked. He looked very serious.  
  
  
"Well, its just that Draco and I decided to call each other by our first names because were Head Girl and Boy, and it wouldnt look right if were calling each other by our last names would it?" Hermione was very afraid they wouldnt beleive her, i mean, it WAS the truth.  
  
  
"Alright, if you say so" Harry said.  
  
  
Ron was bent over a very small peice of paper and was writing something very fast. Hermione had not noticed it but Harry had, for Hermione was already back to taking notes.  
  
  
Ron looked up to Harry and passed him a note behind Hermione (Hermione was in the middle of them). Harry unfolded the note and read it.  
  
  
Harry,   
  
You better tell her tonite in the common room before Malfoy takes her.  
  
-Ron  
  
  
Harry looked up at Ron an nodded.  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N) cliffhanger!! haha!. ill update either tommorow or later tonite, i dont know. reveiw please!! no flames! HAPPY READING! 


	9. kissing, divination, and are love and be...

A/N) im bak!! happy reading! there WILL be some fluff!! not alot, but some!  
oh, and lets just say Hermione decided to take Divination this year again  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
  
After class was over Harry packed up his things and walked out of the classroom. As he walked down the corridoors to potions he heard someone calling after him.  
  
  
"Harry, HARRY! You git! pay attention to me!" Harry turned around to see who it was. Ron.  
  
  
"Hey Ron, sorry, i was just thinking about how im going to tell Hermione" He said to Ron.   
  
  
"Tell me what?" Harry's eyes bugged out. They could have fallen out of his head if they werent attached.  
  
  
"Oh, umm ill tell you later tonite in the common room." Harry was praying she didnt question any further. Apparently God didnt hear his prayers.  
  
  
"Are you ok Harry? Are you ill? In trouble?" Hermione looked worried.  
  
  
"No, Mione, im just fine" Harry was praying once again. He looked over to Ron, only to find that he wasnt there. He just shrugged it off.  
  
  
"Well, ok, Harry, if you say so." And with that she walked off.  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
That night in the common room Harry had butterflies in his stomach. He was going to tell Hermione. But how? He didnt think he had the courage but he had to before Malfoy stole away all his chances.  
  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
  
Harry sat on the red couch in the Gryffindor common room. Every had already gone to bed. Except for him and hermione (and ron who harry didnt know was up *he was hiding listning to evrything* )  
  
  
Then he heard the entrance to the common room from the Head commonrooms portrait swing open and someone walk in. He looked up to see who it was. Hermione.  
  
  
"Hi, Harry. What did you want to tell me?" She walked over to Harry and sat down next to him.  
  
  
"Umm...Hermione..this may sound really stupid, but i have to tell you.." he turned towards her and continued, "Hermione..I...I like you, I have every since 5th year. I dont think you feel the same, but if you do, I need you to tell me."  
  
  
Hermione just stared at him "Now that i think about it, i do like Harry! Wait, dont i like Draco? No, i dont! Well i guess ill say i like him back, i mean i do right? " she thought to herself.  
  
  
"Harry, I like you too" A smile broke across his face at her answer. He leaned forward and hugged her tightly and she hugged him back. They stayed like that for a good 5 minuets until he brought his head back so he could look into her eyes. They leaned closer and closer until he captured her lips with hers. He felt complete, and she thought she did. There were no distractions..until...  
  
  
"Yo, Mione, can you help me with this Divin-" Harry and Hermione broke apart suddenly and looked at where the voice was coming from. It came from over at the portrait to the Head common room.   
  
  
"Malfoy, what do yu want. Your not allowed to be in here!" Harry snapped at the voice who turned out to be Draco Malfoy. Draco felt hurt at the scene he had just captured into his head. He didnt know why, its not like he likes Hermione or anything.  
  
  
"Calm down Potter, i was just asking your girlfriend to help me with my Divination homework, take a chill capsul" At his comment Hermione burst out laughing.  
  
  
"What!" Draco yelled at her in question.  
  
  
"You said chill capsul instead of chill pill" Hermione said. By now she had stopped laughing.  
  
  
"Whatever. So will you help me or not?" Malfoy asked irritated.  
  
  
Harry gave Hermione a questioning look.  
  
  
"Sure, Draco, ill be there in a minute" The girl replied. With that the blonde haired boy left the room.  
  
  
"What was that all about?" Harry put his arm around the brown haired girl.   
  
  
"I dont know, but i better go help him before he comes in here again." Hermione got up off the couch.   
  
  
Harry gave her a puppy dog look. "HaHa, nice try Mr. Potter, but im tired also, so i would probably go to bed now anyway." He smiled at her and she kissed him on the cheek.   
  
  
"Goodnight, Mr.Potter"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So you and Potter are going together now?" Draco questioned Hermione while they sat on the couches in the Head common room.  
  
  
"Yea we are. why?"   
  
  
"I just wondered"  
  
  
"Oh, by the way, when Venus aligns with Pluto, that means 'you will fall in love', not 'you will be beheaded by the dark Lord' " Draco and Hermione laughed at her comment.  
  
  
"Well, isnt it the same thing?" He asked her.  
  
  
She stared at him questionly because of his comment.   
  
  
"Not necessarily"   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/n) yea yea, i know, another short chapter.  
THIS WILL NOT BE A H/H STORY!   
i only made this happen beacuse its a conflict!! yay!! i HATE conflicts!! lol  
happy reading! r&r no flames 


	10. screaming orders, sad harry bashing, and...

A/n) imnot sure what im going to write, so if this chapter sucks, you know why. lol  
o btw, i decided to go ahead a little bit cuz i dont want any more H/H romance in this (im gonna try to put in as little as possible)  
  
___________________________________  
4 WEEKS LATER:  
  
Hermione walked around the grounds after it had just rained. she had a book in her hand and her school bag in the other. She found a dry spot under a tree in front of the lake and sat down. She opened her book and began to read. The front of the book said 'Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them'.   
  
  
Then she heard footsteps behind her. She looked up and turned around. There was a boy, no, scratch that, a man, coming twards her. He had pale blonde hair and gray eyes. He sat down beside her and leaned over to her ear.  
  
  
"What are you reading?" The man asked who just happened to be Draco Malfoy.She showed him the cover of the book."Ah, i found that book interesting, but do you know what else i find interesting?" Draco asked.   
  
  
"What's that?" Hermione asked, turning her upper body to face him.  
  
  
"You" He leaned towards her face and she leaned towards him also. They were millimerers apart. They were so clo-  
  
  
RING!!! RING!! HERMIONE DEAR, WAKE UP! TIME TO GET UP!!!  
  
  
The brown haired girl's eyes flew open and she jumped out of bed with a start. "What is that dream supposed to mean?" she said aloud in frustration. The noise that woke her up was he alarm clock. She had been having the same dream for two months now. Every dream seemed to progress farther and farther. The dream had started the night that her and Harry had started going out.  
  
  
Harry and Hermione's relationship had been going fine, until last week. He was starting to act a little weird. But the thing that bothered her more was that Ginny started to act weird too. She didnt hang out with her as much. And Ginny and Harry semmed to be hanging out more and talked more at meals. Today was the day Hermione was going to investigate.  
  
  
She got up and took a shower,got dressed,and packed up her bag with books and homework. As she slipped on her shoes she heard a knock at the door. As she walked over to the door the door flung open and Draco walked in, in his pajamas.  
  
  
"What are you doing in your pajamas?" Hermione walked over to her desk and grabbed her pen that she had forgotten to put in her bag. DRaco have her a funny look.  
  
  
"What do you mean 'What are you doing in your pajamas?' What are you doing in your cloak and everything? Its Saturday!" He stared at her like she had gone crazy.  
  
  
Hermione's eyes went wide. "O jeez! Well, at least this is only the second time,its not like i do it every weekend." Hermione set her bag down and took her scrunchie out of her hair.  
  
  
"Yea, anyway, I saw Potter and the Weasley girl walking together down the south cooridor last night, and the seemed to be looking for something, but i didnt investigate, i didnt really want to know what they were up to." When he finished what he had said he shuddered involentarily.  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Herminoe said as she slipped off her shoes.  
  
  
"Well before i answer, do you want me to leave the room? Considering your in a hurry to change." he said as he started walking over to her dresser to look at the pictures of her family.  
  
  
"If you want to, but you can just turn around, becaue you know, i DO want to hear your answer" Hermione smiled at the back of him.  
  
  
"Ok,sure, but what i mean is, i saw them walking down the south cooridor, holding hands, looki-" But he was cut off.  
  
  
"YOU SAW THEM WHAT!!!" Hermione had just finished putting on her jeans and zipped them up. "You can turn AROUND now" She said as she slipped on her sandals. "GET DRESSED!" hermione was throwing the pillow on her bed and pulled her hair up in a butterfly clip.   
  
  
"Why?" Malfoy said very irritated that she cut him off.  
  
  
"Because were going to find out what the HELL Harry was thinking!" Hermione was taking this harder than Draco thought she would.  
  
  
Draco and hermione walked out of her room and she stomped down the spiral stairs. But he just stood at the top staring at her trying to figure out if she was feeling hurt or madness (is that a word?) or both.   
  
  
"GO!" She screamed pointing to his room. He obeyed. When he got in his room he ran around his room grabbing clothes and getting dressed. Its not that he was scared of Hermione, he just didnt want her to get violent.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
When Draco finished getting dressed he walked out of his room. When he got into the common room, Hermione was not there. Instead of going off to look for her, he decided to sit on the couch and wait, just incase she was in her room. She started to daydream, and he was thinking abo-  
  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! GET YOUR ARSE UP!" apparently Hermione was worse that he thought. He got up slowly and walked towards the door, with her following him, until something hit him like a ton of bricks.  
  
  
"Why am i listening to you?" DRaco asked when he turned around a couple feet from the portrait hole.  
  
  
"I dont know, maybe because you dont WANT ME TO HURT YOU WHEN IM LIKE THIS!" Hermione screamed at him.  
  
  
"Well i dont feel like going with you, as much as I would love to hurt Potter, i dont feel like chasing around wonder boy through the school." He walked forward and sat on the couch.  
  
  
Hermione just stared at him.   
  
  
"Fine, ill go kick Harry's ass myself, its too bad you dont want to come, i thought it would be some amusement to you." She tried to calm herself down.  
  
  
"You knwo what Hermione?" Draco asked as he got up off of the couch. He walked over to Hermione and put his hands on her shoulders, "Maybe you shouldnt kill Potter, youll for shure go to Azkaban, and I dont think your little Gryffindor friends would appreciate that" He said with a little smirk. She smiled at him.  
  
  
"Your right, ill just kick his ass all the way to Beauxbatons." Herminoe turned towards the door. draco put his hands on her shoulders once again and led her out of the door and said,   
  
"Beauxbatons, here Harry comes!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione and Draco roamed the halls looking for Harry and Ginny. IF they didnt find them in one of the cooridors then they would check the Gryffindor common room.  
  
  
All of a sudden they heard a giggle that seemed about 40 feet away. Granger and Malfoy quickened their pace, but there was noone to be seen.   
  
  
"Psst! Hermione! Over here!" The blonde haired boy whispered. He had been pointing to a broom closet. He immediatly regretted showing her. Her eyes got wide and she had an evil glint in them, like she was ready to kill somebody. She walked quietly over to the closet and leaned her ear up against the door. Malfoy did the same. Then they heard some very disturbing noises.  
  
  
"Yes! Yes! Harry, Yes!" Hermione's eyes got wide when she heard this. Now the only way to confirm who the girl was was to wait and listen for Harry to say her name. they heard moans and fast breathing and panting. The brown haired girl wasnt sure if she wanted to open the door.  
  
  
"Oh, Ginny, thats it! yea! oh yea!" At that Hermione took her ear off of the door and looked at Draco. She couldnt read his eyes. Then her eyes turned to that evil glint again. She motioned to Draco to hide on the side of the cabnet so Harry couldnt see him. She put her hands on the handles to the door and flung it open, to reveal a shocked Harry and a embarrased Ginny. Ginny pulled her shirt back over her head and Harry picked his glasses up off the floor and put them back on his face.  
  
  
"Hermione, i can explai-" But Hermione cut Harry off.  
  
  
"I dont want to hear it Harry, I really dont. Were over, there is no more us, im gone" She tried to sound calm but she couldnt help herself. She burst into tears, but continued talking.  
  
  
"And Ginny, i dont really even want to deal with you right now." She put her hand up.   
  
  
"Goodbye" Hermione turned to leave and started to walk. Draco came up next to her and put his arm around her.  
  
  
"Shhhhh, Hermione, its going to be ok, hes just a git, he doesnt deserve you, he really doesnt."  
  
  
Hermione looked up at him with greatful eyes. "Thanks D-" WHACK! Draco was down on the floor and Harry was standing over him.  
  
  
"Dont you DARE touch Hermione!" Harry yelled at the Blonde haired boy. He was about to punch him again but when he raised his fist, hermione grabbed it in mid air.  
  
  
"What the! Hermione let go! Im going to teach him not to touch you agian!" Harry yelled trying to putt his arm away from her grip.  
  
  
"NO! what you fail to understand here Harry is that Draco is my friend and at the moment right now you are not acting like one!"  
  
  
Her comment hit Harry like a ton of rocks. "Hes..he..hes your..friend?" The black haired boy managed to choke out.  
  
  
"Yes Harry he IS!! Now if you dont mind im going to take Draco to the hospital wing! Happy snogging!" Hermione said the last part as sweetly as she could, but failed because tears had started to stream down her face again.  
  
  
She bent down and helped him up. Harry just stared after her as she helped him walk in the opposite direction.  
  
___________________________  
  
A/n) yes, there WAS some SIRIUS Harry bashing in this chapter, but hey, every boy has to lerd the hard way sometime! r&r!! no flames!! 


	11. hospital wing and upsetness a relly shor...

On with the story!!  
***************************************88  
  
It seemed as though Draco was hurt fairly badly. It wasnt a sirius condition, but he had a broken nose, a black eye, and one boken rib. Apparently Harry had hit him with both fists in two different places. It his face and his ribs. Harry had hit him pretty hard.  
  
  
"Miss Granger, you need to get some sleep! It is 10 o'clock at night, you need to go back to the Gryffindor Tower. Mr. Malfoy will not go anywhere." Madam Pomfrey whispered to Hermione.  
  
  
"But Madam Pomfrey, I want to be here when he wakes up!" Hermione whispered back.  
  
  
"Miss Granger, GO!" Madam Pomfrey ordered, pointing towards the door feircley (sp?). But when she said this, she was not even close to a whisper, it was more like a yell. Then madam pomfrey mumbled something that sounded distinctly like "oh damnit".   
  
  
"Hermione?" A weak voice behind her said. She spun around quickly to see Draco sitting up in the hospital bed squinting to try and see the brown haired girl. Hermione's face lightened up when she saw him. She rushed over to him and stopped at his bed.  
  
  
"How are you feeling?" She asked kneeling beside the bed so she was eye-to-eye with him.  
  
  
"I guess I feel better, kind of, but I have a question." He shifted   
  
  
"Yea?"  
  
  
"What the hell did Potter do to me?" He asked her smiling.  
  
  
"I really dont know" She replied laughing.  
  
  
Right then Madam Pomfrey came bustling over with a sleeping potion.  
  
  
"Im glad to see your awake Mr. Malfoy, but you really do need your rest. And with that she shoved the green liquid down his throat.  
  



	12. hospital wing and upsetness a relly shor...

chapter 11- part 2  
  
********************  
Hermione walked around the grounds after it had just rained. She was stepping in puddles everywhere. She had a book in her hand and her school bag in the other. She found a dry spot under a tree in front of the lake and sat down. She opened her book and began to read. The front of the book said 'Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them'.   
  
  
Then she heard footsteps behind her. She looked up and turned around. There was a boy, no, scratch that, a man, coming twards her. He had pale blonde hair and gray eyes. He sat down beside her and leaned over to her ear.  
  
  
"What are you reading?" The man asked who just happened to be Draco Malfoy.She showed him the cover of the book."Ah, i found that book interesting, but do you know what else i find interesting?" Draco asked.   
  
  
"What's that?" Hermione asked, turning her upper body to face him.  
  
  
"You" He leaned towards her face and she leaned towards him also. They were millimerers apart. They were so close. Then he captures her lips with his. She felt right. She felt complete. This is what she wanted. He felt right also. He too wanted this-\  
  
  
RING! RING! HERMIONE! WAKE UP!  
  
  
"Damn alarm clock" Hermione grumbled to herself. Then her eyes flew open. It was the dream again. She had had it again. Only it progressed more.  
  
  
"What the heck does it mean! oh no" She had remembered Draco, he was still in the hospital wing. She jumped out of bed and opened her drawers. Since it was sunday she was going to go down to the hospital wing to see Draco. As she got dressed she tryed to think what she was going to do about Harry. When she opened her door she smacked into something....again.   
  
  
"What the?" She said as she looked up. "Draco!" She yelled as she jumped up. "Why arent you in the infirmary?" She asked walking into the common room with Draco following her.  
  
  
"Pomfrey let me out, she said i was fine" He sat down on a couch.  
  
  
"Well im happy to hear that, but i need help with something." She sat down and started talk.  
  
  
"Sure what is it?" He ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
  
"What should i do about Harry and Ginny?" He shuddered when she said Harry's name.  
  
  
"I think you should never talk to them again"  
  
  
"But i dont want to be mad at Harry OR Ginny"  
  
  
"Then don't"  
  
  
"What? What do you meen?" She aske incrediously.  
  
  
"Dont be mad at them, say you dont want to stop being friends and become frinds again, but respect that Harry and Ginny still like each other. But you still need an apolgy."  
  
  
"I guess your right, but how do you know how to handle all this stuff? I always thought you were a stupid git. but i guess i was wrong." She smiled at him as he got up and sat down next to her on the couch that she was sitting on.   
  
  
"And i thought you were smart" He said sarcastically.  
  
  
"I am, but not knowing the real you threw me off" she smiled at him.   
  
  
Then he started to lean closer. She leaned closer to him. Then they closed their eyes and he captured her lips in his. he brought his hand up to her waist. then a thought hit her. She wasnt over Harry yet.   
  
  
She opened her eyes and pulled away. He gave her a confused look.  
  
  
"Whats wrong?" He asked running his hand through his hair.  
  
  
"I...im...im sorry...i have to go talk to harry" She said uncomfortably and got up and walked into the gryffindor tower.  
  
************************************  
  
A/n) hey all! i think this might be too short but i was REALLY stumped on what to wright. but i have some sad news!! I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE TILL THE 24TH!!! (august) im gonna be on vaca. sorry!! hang in there! 


	13. horrible surprises, songs,and assholes

oops! o forgot to do the disclaimer !   
DISCLAIMER: I dont own harry potter or "Everywhere" by Michelle bRanch  
  
  
  
  
"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Draco mumbled mentally kicking himself. He knew he shouldnt have expressed his feelings so early, and now he couldnt take it back.  
  
  
"What the hell do i have to be such a God damned idiot!" He yelled out loud.  
  
  
"I dont know, why do you?" A voice in the corner said. This had really surprised Draco. So much that he fell off the couch.  
  
  
"What the f*ck!" The blonde screamed.   
  
  
"You know I dont approve of you using such foul language, son"  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Hermione walked into the common room. She had to find Harry. Then she saw a boy with black hair sitting right infront of the fire, talking to someone, but she couldnt tell who. She knew who the boy was though. It was Harry.  
  
  
"Harry?" She said quietly.  
  
  
He turned around and his eyes looked guilty when he saw her. Then he turned around again.  
  
  
"I have to go Snuffles. Ill talk to you later ok? bye" He said to the fire. Then he turned around again and looked at Hermione..  
  
  
"Hermione"  
  
  
She walked over to him and sat on a couch.  
  
  
"The reason i came here, is because ...i dont want to be mad at you, so im going to try not to be, BUT, i still an dissapointed and upset. i do want to know why you did that though."  
  
  
Harry was extremely flabbergasted at what Hermione had just said. She wasnt mad at him? Why not?   
  
  
"I dont know what to say." Harry was very surprised.  
  
  
Hermione was serious. "Say why you did it."  
  
  
He was hoping she wouldnt bring this up. "I....i guess after...after a while, i didnt have the same feeling for you anymore....a..and i didnt want to hurt you so, i did that."  
  
  
She was very upsat at how blind he was. "Well didnt you realize i would get even more hurt if I found out!"  
  
  
Harry felt guilty. He knew he shouldnt have done it, but he didnt think through the possibilities of the outcome.  
  
  
"I..i didnt think, and im..im sorry Mione. I know i dont deserve for you to forgive me, but its your choice."  
  
  
"Well, i think im being too forgiving on this, but i just dont want to be mad at you, its just not my nature. So..I forgive you Harry Potter." She smiled at him and he smiled back. Then she got up and hugged him. He hugged her back.  
  
  
"There is one problem though." He said sadly.  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"Ginny"  
  
  
"Oh"  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Father?" Draco got up and ran his hand through his bleach blonde hair.  
  
  
"Yes, son, I came to tell you something about your mother, and when i apparated in you and that Mudblood were flirting on the couch.  
  
[lets just pretend Lucious had permission to apparate in and out of Hogwarts, ok?go with that]  
  
  
Draco winced at the mention of Hermione being called a mudblood. He dismissed that whole sentence.  
  
  
"Is something wrong with mother?" He said trying to change the conversation.  
  
  
"Dont try and change the subject boy! ill dissmiss it this time, but be more carefull next time! got it?"  
  
  
He was very dissapointed at his fathers reaction. he was hoping he wouldnt be so touchy about it.  
  
  
"Yes Father." he couldnt his his emotions in his voice.  
  
  
"Good, now, about your mother," He seemed very upset at what he was about he was going to say. "She's past away Draco"   
  
  
He wiped his eyes with his sleeve, sniffed, and straitened himself up. Draco could feel his eyes filling up with water. How could this have happened? She was perfectly healthy the last time he saw her, in august. She had to visit her sister so he hadnt seen her since then.  
  
  
"How?" He managed to croak out between trying to keep his tears in and trying not to break down from depression.  
  
  
"She passed away in child birth" This caught Draco by surprise. child birth? she wasnt pregnant, was she?  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"She was pregnant, thats why she went to her sisters, she didnt want you to know yet. Then she had the baby premature, and something went wrong. (sniff) . And it turns out she had a disease, some disease thats not treatable, even with healing charms and spells."  
  
  
Draco couldnt take it anymore. he dropped to his knees and put his face in his hands. then he burst into tears. This wasnt like him to cry, but his mother just passed away. what do you expect?  
  
  
"I must leave now son. I must tend to the burial arrangements." He bent down and gave his son a hug, stood up, and apparated back to the Malfoy Mansion, leaving Draco to sit on the floor in his sorrows.   
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
  
"I have to go to bed now Harry, ill see you in the morning ok?" They had been sitting there for a while laughing and reminising on memories, for example, the time in 4th year, when Viktor Krum kept say Hermione the wrong way,and saying herm-own-ninny or something to that extent.  
  
  
"Ok, Mione, ill see you in the morning, ok?"  
  
  
"Ok, sure" She said as she walked over to the portrait that led into the Head common room.   
  
  
As she walked through the portrait, she saw something that she never thought she would see in her life. A blonde haired boy, in the middle of the common room, on his knees, crying his teenage heart out.   
  
  
She was too embarrased to talk to him about what happened before, but she wanted to know if he was ok.  
  
  
"Draco?" She said quietly.  
  
  
He had apparently heard her.  
  
  
"Cant I be alone for one minuet of my life Hermione! Just leave me alone!" He semmed upset about something [duh!] but she didnt know what. But she was pretty takenaback by his response. She narrowed her eyes and walked up to her dorm.   
  
  
"Asshole" She muttered.   
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
As she got up to her dorm she realized she wasnt tired. She decided to take her guitar out and play one of her favorite songs. She took out her pik, cleared her throat, and started.  
  
Turn it inside out so I can see,  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere   
Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look you're never there  
And every time I sleep you're always there   
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone   
  
I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me   
  
  
While she was singing, Draco was downstairs, finally beginning to recuperate from his breakdown, when he heard her sing.  
  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone   
  
I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh   
  
He thought she had a beautiful voice, so he decided to go up to her dorm door, sit down and lean up against it, and relax to the sound of her voice.  
  
And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so   
  
He smiled as she continued to sing. then he realized that the song fit in perfectly with his situation. He saw her everywhere, and he liked it.  
At the same time Hermione was thinking the same thing.  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone   
  
You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?  
  
As she finished he sighed, got up, walked into his down, and layed down and went to sleep, with a certain brown haired girl on his mind.  
  
+*+**+*+*+*+*+*++  
  
Do you like it? huh? huh?huh?. if i made you sad with the draco's mom thing, im sorry, it just popped into my head and i wrote it down.   
  
ON A MORE IMPORTANT NOTE:  
I have started school so i wont be able to update as often. i dont want to turn into those authors who update at least once every two months. I WILL NOT DO THAT TO YOU DO NOT WORRY! happy readin! 


	14. For the girl who has everything

I dont own FOR THE GIRL WHO HAS EVERYTHING by N*SYNC.  
There is going to be some MAJOR FLUFFIENESS!! in this chapter. XXXbewareXXX : l  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Umm, Draco?" Hermione asked . It was about 1:00 in the morning and Draco was sitting in the common room staring into the blazing fire.   
  
  
She walked up to the side of the couch where he was sitting. When she turned to look at him she saw sadness in his eyes. As the fire licked the bricks of the fireplace and the shadows of it reflected in his eyes, she saw a single tear roll down his face.  
  
  
"You sing beautifully" He said to her out of the blue. This caught Hermione by surprise.  
  
  
"Pardon me?" She asked.  
  
  
"I heard you singing last night. Your singing is as beutiful as you are." he said. She noticed that he seemed to be in a daze.   
  
  
"Thank you. I think." She stuttered.  
  
  
"Why did you run away?" He asked. More tears were rolling down his pale cheeks at a rapid pace.  
  
  
"Draco, before i explain, you need to tell me why your'e crying" she said demandingly.  
  
  
"Sit down before I tell you." He ordered. She quickly obliged.  
  
  
"My mother....she..i cant say it" He said balling his eyes out. Hermione slowly got up and went over and sat down next to Draco. He leaned over and put his head on hermione's lap. This caught her quite off guard.  
  
  
"You can tell me, it'll be ok." He said comfortingly.  
  
  
"Ok, my mother..she..she past away." Hermione gasped quietly.  
  
  
"H..how?" She choked out.  
  
  
"In child birth, she had a disease and she died."  
  
  
"Oh, Draco, im so sorry." She said bending over slightly and hugging him. This made his crying stop.  
  
  
"Thanks Mione." He smiled at her.  
  
  
"Your welcome Draco" She smiled back at him.  
  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*   
  
  
Hermione woke up that morning laying on the couch. There was a blanket over her and her head was on a green and silver pillow.But there was one problem. Draco was sleeping on the same couch. Her eyes widened in shock. Did anything happen last night? She didnt know, because the last she remembered, was her and Draco staring deep into each others eyes...then it all went blank.  
  
  
She slowly got up as not to disturb Draco. He stirred a little bit, but she thought nothing of it. She looked at him before she want to get dressed, but then she saw something.  
  
  
A tear slowly rolled down his cheek while he was sleeping. Then they started to roll more rapidly. Then she noticed something else. there was a very wet spot at where his head used to be. Aparently he had been crying alot in his sleep, because it seemed to be a very big wet spot.  
  
  
That did it. Hermione rushed up to her dorm, threw some decent clothes on, and ran out of the common room.   
  
  
She raced to Dumbledore's office. When she got there she stopped at the door. She had to thikn a second to remember the password. Albus told it to her and Draco incase they had some serious head business to attend to. Then she remembered it.  
  
  
"scrunchies" she said to the gargoyle blocking the entrance. He laughed to herself at the password. He had heard a 4th year ask another girl if she had a scrunchie, and Dumbledore heard her. He liked the sound of the word so he decided to use it.  
  
  
"She ran up the stairs and knocked at the door leading to his office.  
  
  
"Come in" He called.  
  
  
Hermione opened the door swiftly and walked quickly up to the desk.  
  
  
"Ahh, Miss Granger, how may I be of assistance to you?" The headmaster asked kindly.  
  
  
"Headmaster, I ask permission for Draco to be absent from his classes for the next three days due to family matters." She said. She seemed confident that he was going to let him off.  
  
  
Dumbledore's face fell. "Yes, Miss Granger, i have heard of the reason for Mr. Malfoy's greif. I was however not going to let him off classes, but since you came to me and asked, i grant your wish. I also grant you permission to be absent today. And no excuses. I insist!" He said happily. Hermione was very tired so she didnt object to his granting her absence."And please go quick and tell Mr. malfoy that he has the day off." He said.   
  
  
Hermione smiled at him. "Thank you so much headmaster" She said as she left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She raced down the cooridors and stopped at the portrait of the tortice and the hare (forgot about the portrait didnt you?).   
  
  
She said the password and walked into the common room. Draco was sitting on the sofa looking in a book. Tears were running down his face again.  
  
  
"Draco, Dumbledore gave you the next three days off, and he gave me today off." She said trying to cheer him up.  
  
  
He turned to look at her. He smiled and waved for her to come look at the book.  
  
  
She walked over and looked at the book. It was a photo album of his family. He was on a page that was filled with pictures of his mom.  
  
  
"She was beautiful" Hermione stated. She really meant it. Narcissa was very gorgeous.  
  
  
"Hey, Hermione?" Draco asked.  
  
  
"Yea?"  
  
  
"Do you think I can borrow your guitar? I know how to play, I just dont have my own guitar." He said.  
  
  
"Sure, ill let you borrow my pik too."  
  
  
"Thanks" He said as he followed her when she walked up to her dorm to get the guitar.  
  
  
"Here" she said as she came back out of her dorm and handed him the guitar.  
  
  
"Thank you." He said as he took hold of the guitar. He wlaked into his dorm and closed the door, but made a mistake and didnt close it all the way.  
  
  
Draco walked into his dorm and sat down on his bed. He cleared his throat, and started to play:  
  
  
Hey....ohhh...  
  
You drive a pretty car - you know how fine you are  
And nobody needs to say it.. no way..  
They love the clothes you wear - they compliment you and I  
Just love the way you play it...  
  
But the only thing you dream of - money can't buy for you..  
Ohh..  
And in my dreams I make your wish come true   
  
Hermione walked over to the door and stood by it, listening to his voice. Then she started to analyze herself. Why DID she run away from him? She knew she still had feelings for Harry, but she had even stronger feelings for Draco.  
  
For the girl who has everything   
I bring you love  
I bring you love  
Cause the girl who has everything can't get enough  
Of my love  
  
Why do you run and hide? - Say what you feel inside (say what you feel..)  
Why must you always fake it? (oh yeah..)  
Girl you need to understand  
Your heart is safe within my hands and  
I promise I'll never break it...ohh..   
  
Hermione knew what she had to do. No, Hermione knew what she WANTED to do.  
  
I know that you still dream of what money can't buy for you  
And in my dreams I'll make your wish come true   
  
For the girl who has everything   
I bring you love (I bring you love)  
I bring you love  
Cause the girl who has everything can't get enough (enough of...)  
Of my love  
  
If you just let me try - my baby listen  
I'll help you find what you've been missing  
You gotta listen to your heart and not your mind  
Ohh.. baby yeah...   
  
As Hermione listened to the words a silent tera rolled down her cheek. She might have been a little too dramatic, but it was how she felt.   
  
For the girl who has everything (everything..)  
I bring you love (I bring you love..)  
I bring you love (I bring you love..)  
Cause the girl who has everything can't get enough  
My love (of my love..)   
  
For the girl who has everything (I can't, cause you want my love )  
I bring you love (And I'm gonna give it to ya)  
I bring you love  
Cause the girl who has everything can't get enough  
  
  
At that last word Hermione burst into his room in tears. He stared at her quizzingly.  
  
  
"Hermione, whats wrong?"  
  
  
She rushed over to the bed and sat down next to him  
  
  
"Im so sorry! I ran away because I thought I still had feelings for Harry, and now i realise I was wrong!" She kept going on and on, but the rest came out in a jumble of words.  
  
  
"Who! Who! Who! Hermie! Slow down! Now, what were saying?" Draco asked as he put the guitar down.  
  
  
Hermione was not about to say the whole thing over again, so she thought of the shortest way possible.  
  
  
She kissed him. Hard.   
  
  
Draco's eyes flew open . Hermione pulled away and stared at him.  
  
  
"Wow" Was all he could say.  
  
  
"I better go" She said to him. She didnt really have to go, but she just couldnt stay in the embarrassment. As she got up to leave he grabbed her arm and pulled her down onto the bed again.   
  
  
"Wait" he said to her.  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"This" He said.   
  
  
The he captured her lips in his. He put all his energy into this kiss. She put her arms around his shoulders and he put his hands around her waist. He slowly lowered her down onto the bed and deepened the kiss. She ran her hands through his hair messing it up somewhat.  
  
  
Then they broke apart and they smiled at each other.  
  
  
"Wow" Now it was Hermione's turn. He smiled at her and lowered his head down into another deep kiss.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that is where we leave them folks! NO they did not do anything dirty just incase you had any perverted thought in your mind. haha just kidding.   
  
If you dont like Nsync sorrry but the song fit(kinda)  
  
do didja like it? I HOPE SO! reveiw pweese!!  
  
I LOVE REVEIWS! 


	15. interlude imm sorry!

Bad news guys...starting tommorow im on punishment for a while, and im not allowed on the computer, im only allowed on the weekends. ill try to post on the weekends, but itll be hard  
im sorry  
  
--elijahs baby 


	16. balls, and dresses, and Pansy, OH MY!

All that stuff in the chapters before this happened rite? well, that took up all the way till the end of October.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
2 weeks later:  
  
"Attention class, the halloween ball will be coming up shortly, so i expect you all to have dates, and to use your time wisely this weekend. It is a Hogsmeade weekend, so you can buy your robes soon. But there is one thing you must remember. This is a muggle style ball, so you may not wear robes, you must wear muggle dress clothes." Professor Mcgonagall explained to her class.  
  
  
Groans went around through the class. Hermione had a slight smile on her face.  
  
  
Her and Draco had had a romantic relationship these past weeks, and they had kept it from everyone.  
  
  
The bell rang and she needed to go find Draco. She jumped up from her seat and ran out of the class room. She raced all the way to the Head common room.   
  
  
"billywig" Hermione said to the portrait  
  
  
That was her last class before lunch so she had to drop off her books. She set her books on her couch and as soon as she was about to stand up she felt two stong arms slide around her waist. One of the mysterious hands went over her eyes.  
  
  
"Guess who?" The voice asked. Hermione smiled as she tuned around in the arms of the person.  
  
  
"Dumbledore?" She asked facing the person.  
  
  
"No"  
  
  
"Harry?"  
  
  
"No"  
  
  
"Ron?"  
  
  
"No, you get one more try." Hermione smiled at the man.  
  
  
"Ummmm....i dont know, give me a hint" she was pressing her luck,but smiling the whole time. The man leaned down and pressed his lips against Hermione's.  
  
  
"Draco!" She said triumphantly.  
  
  
"Correct" He said as he took his hand off her eyes. He leaned down to kiss her again but she ducked and slid out of his arms.  
  
  
"Lets go to lunch, ok?" She said to him, pulling her hair up into a pony tail and walking towards the portrait.  
  
  
"Wait" he said, sitting down on the green couch.  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"The halloween ball is coming up, right?"  
  
  
"Yea.....and?" She asked smiling.  
  
  
"Well, i was going to ask you to go with me, but how are we going to do that and keep it a secret?" he asked her gloomly. Her smile faded and she plopped down on a couch.  
  
  
"Well, we could always go with other people, if you wanted to" She said sheepishly.  
  
  
"Yea, thats what i was going to say" He said frowning at her.  
  
  
"Ummm....well...I guess I better get to lunch then, see ya" She said uneaslily.  
  
  
"You too" he said leaning over and planting a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
  
Hermione walked out of the portrait and down the halls. As she walked into the Great Hall everyone looked at her and she slowly walked over to sit down between Harry and Ron.  
  
  
"Umm..Mione?" Ron asked hesitatingly.  
  
  
"Yea?" She replied piling food onto her plate.  
  
  
"Do you think...maybe..well..." Ron stuttered blushing as red as his hair.  
  
  
"yes?"  
  
  
"Wouldyouwanttogotothehalloweenballwithme?" he said breathlessly  
  
  
"Pardon?" Hermione said laughing slightly.  
  
  
Ron took a deep breath. "Would you want to go to the Halloween Ball with me?" He audibly sighed and now looked scared.  
  
  
Hermione felt her heart drop. She really wished she could go with Draco, but they werent goin to go together. She knew what she had to say.  
  
  
"Sure, Ron, Id love to" She replied forcing a smile.  
  
  
Rons face lit up like the sun. "Great!"  
  
  
"Oh, Harry, are you going with Ginny?" Hermione asked him.  
  
  
"Uh..i dont know.....i havent asked her yet" He said.  
  
  
"Oh"  
  
  
"So, Weasel and Granger are going to the ball together huh?" A familiar drawling voice said behind the trio.  
  
  
"Sod off Malfoy" harry said agitatingly.  
  
  
"Whats wrong Potter? Did you ask Granger and she turned you down?" Malfoy replied. Hermione couldnt believe her ears. She knew that her and Draco agreed to act the same around other people,but still.  
  
  
"Well, i must be going, i have to sort through who i am going to go to the ball with." Draco replied with an evil grin.  
  
  
"Who would want to go to the ball with you?" Ron asked.  
  
  
"Lots of girls" He said. He winked at Hermione and walked away.  
  
  
"What was that for?" Ron asked, talkin about the wink Draco gave Hermione.  
  
  
"Oh that? I dont know, probably nothing" Hermione said, trying to hide the huge grin tugging at the side of her mouth.  
  
  
*()(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*()*)(*()*)(*)(*)(*)(*()  
  
  
"Oooo! What about this one Mione?" Ginny squealed. They were in Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions picking out dresses for the halloween ball. Madam Milkin ahd just gotten a shipment of muggle dress clothes for the exact occasion.Ginny had just picked up a maroon dress with pale pink stitching.   
  
  
Hermione laughed. "I dont think Ron would appreciate me wearing a maroon dress. I mean, ever Christmas its 'I hate maroon...i hate maroon' I really think it'll tick him off."   
  
  
Ginny giggled. "I guess your right, he doesnt like that color much."  
  
  
"Well, what about this one?" Hermione asked. It was a green robe with silver stitching.   
  
  
"Those are Slytherin colors, Mione" Ginny said blatently. Hermione did know that they were Slytherin colors, but she didnt think it would be a problem.  
  
  
"Oh, right, what was I thinking?" She replied slightly dissapointed.  
  
  
"O! You would look gorgeous in this!" Ginny exclaimed.The dress was black, sparkled on the edges and had a vine with roses that snaked around the robe in sort of a twirly fashion. It was a halter on the top that came up to the bust and slit in half and both ties went over the chest and tied behing the neck. (you kno what I mean, right?) It was tight to the waist, till it became wider and went to the ground. It wasnt too wide at the bottom, but it wasnt as big as a elegant ball dress. (you know what the dress looks like now right? good, ok)  
  
  
"Oh! wow! Its beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed. "Im going to try it on!" She grabbed the dress off the rack and raced itno the dressing room. She shut the door and began to try on the dress. It fit like a glove.   
  
  
"If I had tryed this on last year, my chest wouldnt have fit into this." She thought to herself.  
  
  
"Show me Mione! How does it fit?" Ginny called from outside of the dressing room door. Hermione shyly opened the door and walked out. Ginny gasped.  
  
  
"You HAVE to buy it!" Ginny sqealed, once again.  
  
  
"I will, dont worry" Hermione laughed.  
  
  
"A mudblood like you doesnt deserve that dress." A nasty voice said behinnd the girls. Both girls knew it was Pansy.  
  
  
"What do you need Parkinson?" Hermione asked, obviously irritated.  
  
  
"Nothing from a mudblood and weasel, if thats what you think. I just think you dont deserve that dress, its MUCH to pretty for you" She asked slyly.  
  
  
"You right, it IS prettier than me, but then again, its prettier than you too. Oh WAIT! Alot of things are prettier that you" Hermione retorted. Pansy seemed to be stuck, so she stuck her nose in the air and walked off.  
  
  
"I didnt know you had it in you!" Ginny exlaimed.  
  
  
"Neither did I" She said happily.  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
oooo! i hate punishment! grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ,......... im sorry you guys had to wait so long! ill type more and ill try to get 1 or 2 more chapters up this weekend so you have something to tye you guys over!  
  
up next: the dance and.....I cant tell you! its a secret!  
  
peace,love,and wizards  
--elijahs baby 


	17. the haloween ball

thanx to Fiery-chan! your my 50th reveiwer! ooo thank you!  
  
__________________  
  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione screamed through the portrait hole.  
  
  
"What-y!" She screamed back, trying to be cute with her words.  
  
  
"Can you come here for a second?" She said slightly quieter.  
  
  
"Sure! Be right there!"   
  
  
Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room and plopped herself down on a couch. Ginny appeared infront of her moments later.  
  
  
"So, how do you feel about going to the ball with me brother?" She asked happily.  
  
  
"I feel great. Do you think that you can help me with my dress, hair, and all that stuff?" Hermine asked gently. Ginny's face lit up like a lightbulb and she sqealed.  
  
  
"Ok! Let me go get my stuff for the ball so i can get ready while I help you. Hold on" She said as she rushed up the stairs to her dorm. A minuet later she was at the portrait to the Head common room with a big bag.  
  
  
Both girls walked into the common room to find Draco sitting on the couch still in his school robes. He didnt notice the girls come in so they tiptoed to Hermione's dorm and shut the door.  
  
  
"Ginny, you never told me who you were going with" Hermione interjected, trying to pry in on her personal life. "Your going with Harry right?" She asked.  
  
  
"Right" Ginny answered, pulling all of her things out of the bag, and putting them on the bed. "Oh, yea, and I told Harry to pick me up and the portrait to the Head common room, is that ok?"   
  
  
"Yea thats fine"  
  
  
Ginny pulled out a orange dress from her bag. It had rhinestones on the edges and had a square-neckline. She had bought it when Hermione bought hers.  
  
  
"Lets put out dresses on first, ok?"  
  
  
"Ok"  
  
  
Both girls changed into their dresses and Ginny had to help Hermione tye her dress.   
  
  
"Ginny, I have to say it one more time, that dress looks beautiful on you!" Hermione exclaimed. "Oh, hold on" Hermione grabbed a huge blanket out of the closet and wrapped it around her. She walked out of the door and shut it.  
  
  
Draco was still stitting on the couch, staring into the fire.   
  
  
"Draco?" Hermione said, comming up behind him. He jumped, and turned around.   
  
  
"Hey Mione, how come you have that blanket around you?" he asked, smiling at her.  
  
  
"I dont want you to see my dress"  
  
  
"Oh"  
  
  
"I came down because I wanted to know who youre going to the ball with"  
  
  
"Oh...ummm...your going to laugh at me" He said, rubbing his eyes.  
  
  
"No im not" She laughed.  
  
  
"Ok, well, im going with......Lavender" He said through gritted teeth. It seemed it almost hurt for him to say it. "So" he replied evilly "Who are YOU going with?" He asked. But before she could answere him, Ginny opened the dor and called after Hermione.  
  
  
"Hey, Mione, do you think you could do a spell on my hair to make it curly?" She asked. Hermione smiled at Draco, ands flicked her wand in the air.  
  
  
"You'll find out" She said sweetly, and hurried back up the stairs. Draco heared a ping-ing noise behind him, and turned around, to see the spot where Hermione flicked her wand. There in red and gold letters, hanging in mid air, was the word "Ron".   
  
  
All of a sudden, he started to feel jealous of the Weasley boy. He dismissed the feeling and walked up to the door the Hermione's room. He conjured up a peice of paper, an envelope, and a quill. He quickly wrote the following:  
  
Mione,  
Save me a dance, ok? I hope Weasel knows hes lucky.  
-Draco   
  
He folded up the paper, stuck it in the envelope, And knocked on the door. He quickly slid the envelope under the door, and ran into his dorm, so if the Weasel girl opened the door, she wouldnt see him.  
  
+++  
  
Both girls heard the knock and Hermione walked over to the door. She saw the envelope, picked it up, and opened it. She read the contents and laughed.  
  
  
"What is it?" Ginny called from the bathroom, as she tapped her nails with her wand.  
  
  
"Oh! nothing!" Hermione quealed, sticking the envelope in her underwear drawer.  
  
  
((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((  
  
  
Ginny and Hermione sat on the bed, putting on their shoes. Ginny had orange, high-heel shoes, that strapped on the ankle. Hermione had high-heels that covered the front of her foot, the back of her heel, and had a strap around the ankle.   
  
  
Ginny had curly hair (magicked) and Hermione straitened her hair and had it in a french twist, with ringlets hanging down, framing her face.   
  
  
Ginny peeked out the bedroom door to check if Malfoy was there, which he wasnt. They tiptoed out of the door and walked down the stairs. As soon as they reached the bottom they heard a knock at the portrait to the Gryffindor common room. ginny sqealedand ran to the portait, but slowed down at the last minuet, right in front of the portrait. Hermione came up right behind her.  
  
  
"Secrets" Hermione said the password to open the portait. It swung open, the there was Harry and Ron, standing there in tuxedoes.  
  
  
You could have sworn Ron and Harry had just become fish. They were standing ther, gaping at the girls, looking rediculous.  
  
  
"What a bunch of fish" Ginny wispered to Hermione. Both the girls giggled. Apparently the boys heard her comment were not emmensly blushing.  
  
  
"Lets go" Harry said to Ginny, as she walked up beside him.   
  
  
"Yea" Ron said to Hermione. He held out his arm to her, she took it, and the for students walked to the Great hall.  
  
~*~*~  
  
As the four walked through the gigantic doors Fred, George, Angelina, and Katie ran up to them.  
  
  
"Hey guys, can I talk to you for a second Harry?" George asked.  
  
  
"Yea sure, come on Ginny" The couple walked away.  
  
  
As Hermione and Ron walked over to Seamus and Dean, she realized what song was playing. It was into the song already, so it was about half way through.:  
  
I know that you still dream of what money can't buy for you  
And in my dreams I'll make your wish come true   
  
For the girl who has everything   
I bring you love (I bring you love)  
I bring you love  
Cause the girl who has everything can't get enough (enough of...)  
Of my love  
  
If you just let me try - my baby listen  
I'll help you find what you've been missing  
You gotta listen to your heart and not your mind  
Ohh.. baby yeah...   
  
  
Hermione then had a sudden urge to run to Draco and be in his arms. To be safe, warn, comfortable. Then a voice shattered her thoughts.  
  
  
"Do you want to dance 'Moine?" Ron asked, blushing slightly.  
  
  
"Yea...sure" She replied, taking his arm and walking onto the dance floor. Ron put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. She looked into his eyes. Oh how she wished they were the the steely gray eyes that blonged to Draco. All of a sudden she saw Draco in her arms, not Ron. The red hair turned blonde, the brown eyes turned grey, and the stature became skinnier.  
  
  
"Hermione?" Ron/Draco asked. Then the blonde became brown, the grey became brown, and the stature changed. He became Ron again. Hermione's eyes became sad as she answered him.  
  
  
"Yea?"  
  
  
"Oh, nothing, you just seemed to be in a daze."  
  
  
"Oh, im sorry Ron, I didnt mean to" She said, trying sound sorry.  
  
  
"Its ok"  
  
  
"Ok good, do you want to get someything to drink?"  
  
  
"Sure"   
  
  
They stopped dancing, and wlaked over the the refreshment table. Hermione grabbed a cup and poured herself some pumpkin juice.  
  
  
"Damn this juice, they seem to think we cant live without it" Ron said, taking a sip. Hermione laughed at his comment, and poured herself another glass.  
  
  
"Right now, it dont really care, im just so thirsty" She replied.  
  
  
"Well, it also tastes funny to me, so i think one glass is enough."  
  
  
"Mmmm" She said as she took the last sip of her 4th glass and poured herself a fifth one.  
  
  
************  
  
Across the room Draco stood with Lavender as she talked with Parvati and Padma. He was staring across the hall at Hermione. She seemed to be on her seventh glass of pumpkin juice. He heard some stifled laughter in the corner and turned to look. The Weasel George was looking like he was about to die, and the other one was trying not to crack up. He followed Georges and ended up at Hermione.  
  
  
Why did he look like he was killing her. He watched as the weasel and Hermione walked back onto the dance floor. He decided to stop staring at her and ask Lavender to dance, even though her desperately did not want to.  
  
  
30 min later:  
  
  
Lavender and Draco were dancing together when he heard a burst of laughter frpom about 6 feet away. He looked and saw Hermione laughing at Ron, although he was doing nothing, except looking very confused. The laughing stopped, so Malfoy decided that he just said something stupid, as always  
  
5 min later:   
  
Draco's head snapped around as he heard a bunch of gasps. Right before his eyes he saw Hermione claps to the floor.  
  
  
He let go of Lavender and raced over to the brown haired girl. Ron, Harry, and Ginny were on her left side, on their knees trying to wake her up.  
  
  
He go on his knees and leaned over her.  
  
  
"Sod off Malfoy, we dont need your help" Ginny retorted. He let the remark fly over his head as he checked her pulse.  
  
  
"Go get me a glass of that juice, Weasel." He comanded Ron.  
  
  
"This is no time to be th-"  
  
  
"Now!" He yelled.  
  
  
Ron slowly got up and got a glass of pumpkin juice. He handed it to Draco and he took a sip of it.  
  
  
"Just as i thought, liquor. Someone must have spiked it. But who?" He asked, looking around the hall. Almost everyone was gathered around them. He had a certain pair of twins in his mind, but he had no time for accusing now.  
  
  
"You, Zabini, go to the hospital wing and tell Pomfrey im bringing He- Granger" He ordered. He caught himself just in time, befor ehe gave it away.  
  
  
"ok"  
  
  
Draco stood up and reached down to pick up Hermione. When he got her in his arms he turned towards the door.  
  
  
"You put her down right now Malfoy!" Harry yelled, running after him. Draco ignored him and walked towards the hospital wing.  
  
*************  
there! 2 chapters in 1 weekend1 thats an improvement. If its short to you, im sorry, but i wanted to get another chapter out.  
im not off punishment yet, so hang in there!  
  
  
next up: the announcement!  
  
Reveiw!!  
l  
l  
l  
V 


	18. MANY MANY surprises

"Guys, why did Malfoy just take Hermione to the hospital wing?" Harry asked Ron and Ginny, about 5 minuets after Draco took Hermione out of the hall.  
  
  
"No clue whatsoever" Ginny replied, still flabbergasted. The two looked over at Ron. He was standing completely still, his fists clenched so hard that they couls have popped, and invisible smoke coming out of his nose and ears.  
  
  
  
"Malfoy will regret ever touching Hermione, if I have anything to do with it." He said quietly. All of a sudden he sprinted out of the Hall after Malfoy.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Draco pushed open the door to the infirmary with his foot and walked in, still holding Hermione in his arms. He wasnt even 5 feet into the room when Poppy Pomfrey scurried over to them and took Hermione from Draco.  
  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, thank you for bringing me Ms. Granger, now I must ask you to leave." She instructed.  
  
  
"Pomfery, honestly, cant I stay with my girlfriend for a little while?" He asked, with a smirk on his face. Pomfery stiffened at his reply, wondering what he meant. She knew there was no chance that a gryffindor and a Slytherind would be....nah...she imagined it. Of course she did!  
  
  
"Alright Mr. Malfoy, but only for a few minuets, she needs her rest, and so do you" She replied, as she left the room. What rest? Shes already sleeping!  
  
  
Draco walked over to where Hermione was resting and looked at her face. She had a straight face and her hair was still in the French twist, anly there were more peices of hair hanging down. He slowly brought his hand up to her face. He stroked her cheek in amazement at how soft it was. He bent down and kissed her fore head.  
  
  
But just then Ron, Harry, and Ginny burst right in the door, just as he kissed her fore head.  
  
  
"You get away from my date you deatheater ferret!" Ron screamed. Madam Pomfery ran into the room and put her hand over Rons mouth. Harry and Ginny stared at Ron, in amazement at how stupid he could be.  
  
  
Madam Pomfery removed her hand.  
  
  
"Mr Weasley! That was extremely un-called for! I must ask you to leave at once!" Pomfery whispered. "You too Mr. malfoy!"   
  
  
Draco quickly let go of Hermione's hand and walked out of the infirmary, with Harry,Ron,and Ginny following.  
  
  
After the giant doors were shut, the three ran up infront of Malfoy, turned around, and blocked his path.  
  
  
"Malfoy, what the hell is going on!" Ginny yelled. he glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
  
"Thats none of your buisiness Weasel, now get out of my way." He replied trying to be calm.  
  
  
"No. Not until you tell us whats going on" harry said.  
  
  
"Fine Potter," he sneered "Now, how can I say this." he said to himself.  
  
  
"Figure it out" Ginny remarked. Draco was tired of their remarks.  
  
  
"Shut up carrot top!" He screamed. He eyes widened but she remained calm.  
  
  
"Hermione and I are....well.....together, i guess you could say" Draco replied, feeling as though he should have asked hermione. but he couldnt, she wasnt awake.  
  
  
The three stood there, wide eyed, not moving. Draco thought their reactions were rather funny. They still were not moving, therefore not letting him past.   
  
  
Just then Ron fainted. He dropped to the floor leaving a path. Harry and Ginny were still rooted to the spot, so Draco walked right over Ron and made his way down to the dungeons, still worrying about Hermione.  
  
**************  
  
The next morning, Draco rushed up to the infirmary to see his girlfriend. Madam Pomfery let him in for only five minuets. he asked how she was doing. Pomfery told him she had woken up yet beacuse she put a sleeping spell on her, until she was better. Apparentaly Pomfery didnt know that she would still have a headache and a hangover when she woke up.  
  
  
She pushed him out of the infirmary telling him he needed to go to breakfast.  
  
  
He slowly trapsed through the cooridors, going to breakfast. He stopped at the huge French doors and took a deep breath. The doors were closed, therefore he was late. He was hoping the Potter and Weasel had not told the whole school.  
  
  
He swung open the doors. His wish had aparentaly not come true. Everyone in the Hall stopped talking and stared at him. The Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's were staring wide-eyed at him and the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's were glaring at him. If looks could kill, he would have been dead five minuets ago.  
  
  
He slowly walked over to the Slytherin table. All the eyes followed him as he sat down between Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
  
The hall became and upraor of voices once more and all the eyes turned from him.   
  
  
He breathed a sigh of releif and turened to his plate.  
  
  
***************  
  
  
He went back to the infirmary that afternoon. He tried to go after breakfast but Pomfery wouldnt let him in.  
  
  
Draco walked in the doors and Pomfery bustled up to him.  
  
  
"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter just left. Ms. Granger is awake." She told him. His eyes lit up and he sprinted over to her bed. he stopped right at her side, skidding to a halt.  
  
  
She quickly looked up and smiled. He bent over and gave her a huge hug. He sat down and they just sat there, holding each other. Draco never wanted to let go. Hermione pulled away a bit so she could see his face. He put her head in his hands and kissed her. He pulled away and they looked into each other's eyes.  
  
  
Then something so astonishing, so shocking, hit him.  
  
  
He was falling in love with Hermione Granger.  
  
************  
  
Guess what? IM OFF PUNISHMENT!! WOOHOO!! y'all can have a BIG party now!   
  
I dont know if this is short or not. its up to you. but i wanted to get the thought out  
  
  
happy reading!  
  
  
UP NEXT : well, i diont no yet. if you have suggestions, SUGGEST PWEESE! 


	19. dreams and Conan

In this chapter I'm going to me touching base on things that happened way back in the story. I bet u forgot some stuff didn't u? Yea that's what I thought. Happy reading!  
  
  
* * *  
  
All Draco could do was toss and turn as he lay in his bed. Should he tell her? How would she feel? Would she break up with him because she didn't love him back? What if she did love him back?   
  
  
Tons of questions like these flooded through his mind for all hours of the night. He lay awake thinking about these and what his father would say. What would his mother think? Even though she wasn't alive anymore, he still wanted to do what she would be happy with. As he thought about it some more, he slowly drifted off into a deep sleep...  
  
* * *  
Draco walked through the hallways of Hogwarts. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. He walked along and looked around. He had never seen this part of the castle before. The paintings were new, the hallway was new, and it was very strange. Then something hit him. All the paintings were incidents that happened between him and Hermione.   
  
There was one where they were sitting in the common room, and he asked her if they could be friends. Another one was when they found Harry and Ginny in the closet, and when Harry punched him. As he walked further he stopped and smiled at the picture. It was the time where he had been singing and she rushed in and kissed him. He decided to go further down the hallway. There was a picture of Hermione in her ball dress. She was beautiful, and Draco knew it. He started to ponder on what made him attracted to her. He knew he would never figure it out, so it was no worth stressing over it.   
  
The last painting was him staring into Hermione's eyes. He reached up to touch the painting, but it disappeared. He turned around and everything went white.   
  
The white seemed to turn to fog and he couldn't see anything. Just then a little girl with brown bushy hair skipped out of the mist. She was laughing and spinning. The sound seemed to be muffled. A boy skipped out behind he and he grabbed her hands and they spun around till they got dizzy and sat down, laughing so hard the Draco thought they might explode.   
  
"Conan! You made me dizzy!" The little girl said, still laughing.  
  
As they lay on the grass, looking at the clouds, everything went dark. He could still see them, but it seemed to switch to nighttime.  
  
The two children sat up and looked around, apparently scared out of their wits. A figure walked out of the dark mist. He had a cloak on, so Draco could not see his face. The children stared wide-eyed at the figure. He pulled back his hood only to reveal a man, so ugly, so horrifying, that it was sick.  
  
It was Voldemort.  
  
He pulled out his wand and pointed it at them.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" He yelled. A flash of green light shot through the dark and everything went black...  
  
* * *  
  
Draco shot up in bed, sweating up a storm. He was breathing heavy and looked around the moonlit room. He was scared to death, and he didn't know whom those children we- wait a minuet! That was Hermione! But...who was the boy? Hermione said his name was Conan...maybe she used to know a Conan? He would ask her later, right now he needed to get some more sleep.  
  
* * *   
  
"Hey Hermione" Draco said to her as he entered the curtains that surrounded her bed. It had been 2 days since the ball and Hermione was still in the infirmary for some unknown reason.  
  
  
"Oh, hey Draco" She answered. She had her school robes on and had her book bag on her shoulder. "I was just about to leave, Madam Pomfery let me go, finally" She smiled. She walked up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
  
"Oh, that's good. I was wondering when the old bag would let you out. It's not like you almost drowned or something." He said to her.  
  
  
She laughed at his comment as they walked out of the huge doors.  
  
  
"Oh, yea, I wanted to ask you something" he said, turning towards her and stopping.  
  
  
"What is it?" She asked him with a quizzing look.  
  
  
"Did you ever know a boy named Conan when you were young?" he asked.  
  
  
Her eyes widened and all of her muscles stiffened in her body, even ones she didn't know she had.  
  
  
"Yes, why?" She asked slowly.  
  
  
Draco seemed confused at her behavior.  
  
  
"Well, because, I had a dream last night about you, only you were about five and a little boy was with you, and his name was Conan." Draco said. He had been staring at the wall as he said this, not noticing Hermione's reaction.   
  
  
As he turned towards her his mouth opened a little bit in shock. Hermione was standing there, tears pouring down her face.  
  
"Oh, Hermione" He said soothingly as her pulled her into a hug. He seemed to be appalled at himself being like this, but he need not worry about it right now.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked her.  
  
  
"It's just...I had a friend when I was younger, named Conan, and he went into his backyard one day, and never came back. We found his body, but no one knew how he died, there were no problems with his body, and there seemed to be no signs of murder." She collapsed into his chest and cried some more.  
  
  
"C'mon Mione, why don't you go back to your common room, Potter and Weasley probably are beside themselves without your beautiful presence." He commented.  
  
  
He laughed a little bit as he escorted her to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry!!!!! I DON'T KNOW WHY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG!! I'm just a weirdo, that's all.  
  
SORRY AGAIN!!  
  
DEFINITION-  
Review: (1) clicking the little purple button down there and putting somin in the wite box (2) making an author happy 


	20. if only my mother were still alive

Hermione tossed and turned in her sleep.  
  
  
"No! No! Conan!" She screamed. As she screamed this, her roommates, Lavender and Parvati woke up. They rushed over to her bed and shook her awake.  
  
  
"Hermione! Wake up!" Parvati yelled. Hermione's eyes flew open and she panted for breath.  
  
  
"Oh, wow, that was a really weird dream." She said as she sat up.  
  
  
"Are you alright?" Lavender asked.  
  
  
"Yea, yea, I'm fine. You can go back to bed now" She said to them both, lying back on pillow.  
  
  
"Ok, if you sure" Parvati said carefully, as she and Lavender walked back to their beds.   
  
  
Hermione lay there, thinking of what happened in her dream.  
  
  
She was lying outside, in the grass, with her best friend Conan. They had known each other since they were born. He was one of the nicest boys you could meet. He was shy and never stood up for anybody, until one night. Hermione and Conan were lying in the grass, in the middle of the day, when everything went dark. A dark figure walked up to them and killed Conan instantly...  
  
  
That's not exactly what happened in real life, but it might explain what happened to him.   
  
  
She knew she would have to talk to Draco more about his dream. As she thought more about it she drifted off into a deep sleep...  
  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes. That dream about Conan last night had really scared her. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do about it. Maybe when she went back home for Christmas she could go over to Conan's parents and explain it to them. Wait, but then she would have to tell them that she's a witch. Wow, this was harder than she thought. Just then she realized that there were tears tumbling down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them off and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. She got up and walked into the bathroom. As she washed her face and took her shower she thought more about Conan. How his laugh sounded, how he smiled, how he swung her around and made her dizzy. How she wished he were here with her, to spin her around and fall on the ground. But as she thought more about it, the more she didn't want to be spun around, for that was the last thing they did together before he was...gone. It only brought tears to her eyes.  
  
  
"Hermione! Are you done yet?" A voice called through the door. The voice made Hermione jump before she called back.  
  
  
"Yea! I'll be out in a second!" She yelled. She turned off the water and stepped out. She pulled a towel around her and opened the door.  
  
  
"Sorry Lavender, guess I was day dreaming a bit." She said to her roommate as she walked out of the bathroom.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello Draco, ready for another fun filled day?" She asked him as the walked, holding hands, to Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
  
He stared at her like she was from another planet. (K-Pax, lol just kidding)  
  
  
"I was kidding dear!" She said to him, laughing.  
  
  
"Oh, right" he smiled at her. They walked up to the hut and smiled at each other. They let go of each other's hands and parted to their own houses. The rest of the Slytherins and Gryffindor were glaring at each other.  
  
  
Hermione walked over to Harry and Ron and sat down in-between them.  
  
  
* * *  
(No, this is not a dream sequence, for once. Lol)  
  
Draco and Hermione walked along the edge of the lake holding hands. They didn't talk, just looked at the surroundings. Draco thought about his situation. He loved Hermione but was afraid to tell her. He had no clue what he was going to do. Maybe he could just come right out and say it? Or maybe he had to wait for the right special moment? He just didn't know. Maybe he could ask someone. If only his mother were still alive...  
  
* * *  
  
ya, I no, it was kind of short, but at least its another chapter right? Im sooooooo sorry 4 keeping you guys so long! I couldn't figure out how to elaborate on Conan. Ill elaborate on him more soon! Especially....i cant tell u! ill try to have another chapter up soon. Review please! 


	21. o, thats not good

Conflict! O, this will be fun! BTW: there will be no Conan in this chapter, I couldn't figure out how to fit him in, on a count of I wrote this chapter during our Science lesson. Happy reading!  
  
Disclaimer: do you REALLY think I own anything?  
  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, after lunch, during their free period, Draco and Hermione sat on the steps outside silently. Draco had her hand in his and was rubbing his thumb on her knuckles.  
  
  
"Why do you like me?" Hermione said abruptly. He jumped at the sound of her voice. He was surprised she asked that question.  
  
  
"I, I don't know" He told her.  
  
  
She reached over and turned his face towards her.  
  
  
"Look at me." He moved his eyes up to meet hers.  
  
  
"I don't believe you." She told him. He took a deep breath and smiled at her.  
  
  
"Ok, well, I think your caring, loving, beautiful, and even though you're a book worm, I like you for who you are" Right after he said that he regretted it. His stomach dropped in fear that she might get mad.  
  
  
"What?" She asked, shocked.  
  
  
"No, Mione, I didn't mea-"   
  
  
"Stop right there. I knew this relationship was to good to be true." She said, her eyes filling up with water. She got up and walked back in the doors, with tears spilling down her face like tiny waterfalls.  
  
  
As she walked, she knew she had just left Draco on the rocky steps, staring at her with those sad gray eyes...  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Hermione ran into her common room and collapsed on the couch, crying her eyes out. She pressed her head in a scarlet pillow and continued to cry.  
  
  
Harry and Ron came running down the steps, laughing at something that Ron did. As soon as they saw Hermione, they stopped laughing, and ran over to her. Harry kneeled down on the floor by her head and Ron stood by her feet.  
  
  
"Mione, are you ok?" He asked quietly. She peeked out from under her hair and saw Harry.  
  
  
"It's Draco." She said right before she burst into tears again. Harry looked over at Ron to see his face go red, and his fists clenching together so hard that his knuckles were cracking. All of a sudden he sprinted out of the common room.  
  
  
"Ill be back, I have to catch Ron before he hurts Malfoy." He said before he ran out after Ron.  
  
*  
  
"Ron!" Harry yelled as he chased Ron down the corridors.  
  
  
Ron skidded to a halt and turned around to see Harry running towards him.  
  
  
"What do you think your doing?" He said to him.  
  
  
"You said it yourself, if he did anything to her you would pound him into the ground!" Ron yelled.  
  
  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
  
"How do you even know he did something to her? Maybe he just got hurt and in the hospital wing." He rationalized.  
  
  
"Oh"  
  
  
"So can we go back to the common room now?" Harry asked, pushing Ron with one hand.  
  
  
"Yea, sure"  
  
  
* * *  
  
For the next week, Hermione avoided Draco, and continued to stay mad at him.  
  
  
But as their classes ended on Friday, Hermione walked outside and sat under a tree. She decided to do her homework there, since it wasn't getting dark yet. She sat cross-legged on the soft green grass. She ran her hand over it realized how soft it was.  
  
  
She thought about Draco and how she wished that he hadn't said that. How she wished that it were back to normal.  
  
  
"Mione?" A voice behind her said. She was startled by the sound. She turned around to see a blonde haired boy looking at her with sad eyes.  
  
  
Just then her heart hardened and she glared at him.  
  
  
"Can we talk?" Draco asked.  
  
  
"Why would you want to talk to a book worm?" She spat at him.  
  
  
"I didn't think you would find that offending! I didn't even mean to say it! Why do you care?" He raised his voice at her. She quickly stood up and faced him.  
  
  
"Why do you care about making up with me then!" She screamed. Her eyes squinted as her fists clenched together.  
  
  
"Because I'm in love with you!!" He screamed back. His eyes widened when he realized what he just screamed. That was easier than he thought.  
  
  
"What?" She gasped. Her eyes grew wide.  
  
  
"Yes, I do Hermione. I figured it out the last time you were in the infirmary." He smiled at her as she smiled back.  
  
  
She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.   
  
  
Instead...she fainted.  
  
* * *  
  
MUHAHAHA!!! Chapter over! CLIFFIE!! Ill put another 1 up soon, don't worry.  
  
Review please! All u have to say is, "I like it", and that wud be fine!  
  
I want 85 reviews before I post another chapter! Its not a lot, beleve me! 


	22. hospital wing

Lots of fluff!  
  
* * *  
  
  
Hermione's eyes flickered open as she rubbed her shoulder. The room spun around her and she closed her eyes tightly for fear she might get sick.  
  
  
She slowly opened her eyes again as the spinning stopped. Hermione sat up as she realized she was in the hospital wing. She leaned back onto her pillow as tried to remember the earlier events.  
  
  
Her and Draco screaming, her crying, and then the shock came. She just now remembered.  
  
  
He loved her. He loved her. He loved her. He loved her. Ok, I think we got the point.  
  
  
Anyway, how could Draco love her? Was it possible?   
  
  
"Oh my gosh" She whispered to herself.  
  
  
She loved him back.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco raced down the stairs to the hospital wing. Ron, Harry, and Ginny also raced as they took the other way. Draco hopped over railings and jumped down stairs, while the other three didn't jump over everything, but were just as fast.   
  
  
As Draco rounded the corner and the other three rounded another corner they stopped.  
  
  
They both saw each other at different ends of the corridor. They glared at each other and sprinted towards the doors, which were in the middle of the corridor. They practically slammed into each other as they ran in the doors.  
  
  
"Hermione!" They all yelled simultaneously. Madam Pomfery came running up to them trying to keep them quiet, but they didn't listen. Ron, Harry, and Ginny ran around screaming her name, while Draco stopped and walked up to Madame Pomfery and asked her where Hermione's bed was. She pointed to it and Draco nodded his head.  
  
  
He sprinted past the three Gryffindor's and flung open the curtain to the bed she was supposedly in.  
  
  
He ran up to the bed and bent over on his knees and panted from being out of breath.  
  
  
"Draco?" A small voice answered his presence as he caught his breath.   
  
  
Draco's head shot up and stared at her and smiled.  
  
  
"Mione" He whispered as he stood up.  
  
  
She sat up more on the white hospital bed and shifted herself towards him. She half smiled and bit her bottom lip.  
  
  
He walked towards the bed slowly and sat down next to her.  
  
  
She sat Indian style and moved towards him so her knees were touching his leg.  
  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked her quietly as he lifted his hand to her face.  
  
  
"Im feeling good, except for a little headache, but that's it" She replied as she put her hand on his as it caressed her face and smiled.  
  
  
"Really? Let me try and fix it for you" He told her as he kissed her forehead lightly.  
  
  
She once again smiled.  
  
  
"I think it worked." She told him as she took a scrunchie and pulled her hair into a ponytail.  
  
"You know, I'm still really sorry about what I said." He said as he took his hand away from her face and put in his lap.  
  
  
"I know, I feel really stupid about how I reacted, and then when you told me you..." She trailed off. She lowered her eyes to her hands and bit her lip.  
  
  
He took a deep breath and looked at her. Draco reached out and lifter her chin so she faced him.  
  
  
"Look at me Hermione," He told her "I told you that I loved you, and I meant it." He told her sternly as she looked into his eyes.  
  
  
She loved him. That was all there was to it. She had to tell him. Why shouldn't she? She already knew that he loved her, and she was going to tell him.  
  
  
"I know...and...I love you too." She told him as her eyes filled up with water. She smiled at him and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.  
  
  
His eyes widened and he smiled. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.  
  
  
She smiled against his lips and brought her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.  
  
  
She slowly pulled away for air and smirked.  
  
  
"I love you Hermione." He told her.  
  
  
"I love you too" She replied as she leaned in for another kiss.  
  
  
* * * (meanwhile...to Harry, Ron, and Ginny)  
  
The three hid behind the curtain shielding Hermione's bed form the rest of the infirmary.  
  
  
They listened to every word the couple said with wide eyes.  
  
* * *  
I know, it was kind of fast, but I wanted to get it out!  
  
I need 95 reviews or more before the next chapter!  
  
O btw, the next chapter mite take a couple days...I still have to put another chapter up 4 my g/hr fic (I alternate between updating fix, so when I update the other story, expect the next chappie 4 this story soon!)  
  
--Kay 


	23. Your chance

Here is your chance!  
  
Write a poem 4 this story, it has to be a love poem...something about...love, and being glad to have found it, to have turned from dark to light, some thing like that....  
  
The poem needs to have one to three stanzas (no more than that!), and needs to be from a "him" to a "her".  
  
I will give you full credit 4 the poem! I will pick which one I like best on 11/25/02.  
  
Please either review with the poem, or email me with it. If you email me, please put in the subject "FF.net poem".  
  
Good luck! 


	24. Christmas

Yay!  
  
  
The poem: THIS IS NOT MY POEM! It was written by DarkRogue_56@yahoo.com. Give her the credit!  
* * *  
5 weeks later  
* * *  
"Hello students!" Dumbledore announced. It was breakfast in the great hall on Thursday.  
  
"I know this is short notice, but we will be having a Yule Ball on the Saturday after Christmas for fourth years and up!"  
  
  
Everyone's eyes widened. What the heck?  
  
  
"You can go shopping for your dress robes if you need to tomorrow at the Hogsmeade trip while you buy some last minuet gifts." He told them.  
  
  
"So, Hermione, I'm not even going to ask who you're going with, and I'm going to ask Ginny, so who are you going to ask, Ron?" Harry asked. Hermione laughed at his comment.  
  
  
"Im not sure yet." He said as he blushed.  
  
  
"We know you want Lavender" Hermione said to Ron as she tried to hold back laughter.  
  
  
Ron turned an even darker color crimson and suddenly become extremely interested with his food.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco sat on his bed in his dormitory, trying to figure out what to get Hermione for Christmas. It was a very hard decision. He didn't want to be predictable and get her a book, because, well, everyone gets her books.   
  
He needed to get her something special, something that stands out from the rest of the gifts, like Potters and Weasley's. He needed something that would be special to her heart forever.  
  
  
He had it! Something with pictures, something that came from the heart. Draco jumped up and began to rummage through his closet.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione sat on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, doing her arithmancy homework.  
  
  
Harry came down the steps from the boy's dormitories, and walked up to the couch.  
  
  
"Hey, Mione, what do you think I should get Ginny for Christmas?" He asked her as he fixed his black round glasses on his face.  
  
  
She looked up from her book and gasped.  
  
  
"What?" He asked  
  
  
"Draco! I don't know what to get him!" She yelled as she jumped off the couch.  
  
  
"So?" Harry asked. He obviously didn't care what she got him.  
  
  
She sighed, frustrated.   
  
  
"I need to get him something special!" She told him, raising her voice.  
  
  
"Well, you can pick out something when we go to Hogsmeade this weekend." He told her calmly.  
  
  
"Right," Hermione said as she took a deep breath "ok"  
  
* * *  
  
Draco walked around Finette's Frames and Photos, looking for the perfect gift. He knew what he was getting her; he just needed the right one. As he looked at a glass case his eyes widened and he smiled.  
  
  
It was perfect. He walked over to the counter and told the woman what he wanted.   
  
  
He took a piece of paper out of the pocket in his robes and set it on the counter. He turned it towards the clerk and began telling her what else he wanted.  
  
* * *  
Hermione looked around the quidditch supplies store. She didn't want to get him a broom or anything, something that wasn't going to get broken either.  
  
  
She walked over to a display rack and her eyes widened. She knew at that exact moment she had to get him that. She ran her fingers over the gold and smiled.  
  
  
She ran over to the counter and pointed to the gift. The man smiled and nodded.  
  
  
Then she began to tell him how she also wanted it.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione walked into the Three Broomsticks with Harry and Ron. Ginny was off with Lavender somewhere shopping for clothes. As they looked around for a seat, she spotted Draco sitting in a booth with his goons, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
  
"Be right back" She said to Harry and Ron and walked over to the table.  
  
  
She tiptoed up to the booth and kissed Draco on the cheek.  
  
  
He squeaked and jumped 3 inches out of his seat. He looked wide-eyed at Hermione and motioned for her to sit down. She gladly took the seat and Draco stared pointedly at the two goons.  
  
  
Finally they got the point and hurriedly left.   
  
  
"Potter and Weasley are still waiting for you, you know that right?" Draco asked as he smirked.  
  
  
She raised an eyebrow and looked over to the door. She laughed and motioned for them to come over.  
  
  
They walked over and looked at Draco skeptically.  
  
  
"Do you want to sit down?" Draco asked, obviously forcing himself to say it.  
  
  
"Sure...." Harry answered as him and Ron slowly sat down across from them.  
  
  
Ron and Harry started to whisper to each other so Draco and Hermione couldn't hear.  
  
  
"So, love, do you want to go to the ball with me?" Draco asked her. She smiled at him.  
  
  
"Of course" She told him as he kissed her lips. She smiled and kissed him again.  
  
  
"O that's just bloody disgusting" Ron said, putting his hand over his mouth.  
  
  
"Well, you know your going to have to get used to it." Harry told him.  
  
  
"Yeah, I know" He told him.  
  
  
They talked for another hour or so, well, Ron and Harry didn't talk to Draco, but they still talked.  
  
* * *  
4 days later  
* * *  
  
It was the 24th of December, and Hogwarts was a mad house.  
  
It turned out, Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny, were staying at Hogwarts for Christmas.  
  
  
Hermione sat in front of the fire in the head common room. She ran her thumb over her package for Draco. She hoped he liked it.  
  
"Hey Mione" A voice whispered in her ear.  
  
  
She jumped and fell off the couch. She sighed.   
  
  
"Hello Draco" She said as she got up.  
  
  
"Happy Christmas eve" He said as he kissed her.  
  
  
"Back at you" She smiled and sat back down on the couch. He sat down beside her and she leaned up against him.  
  
  
"I love you so much" He said before he kissed her head.  
  
  
"I love you too." She told him. He took her hand in his and kissed it. "Lets just fall asleep right here tonight, ok?" He asked her.  
  
  
But she didn't respond. She had already fallen asleep. He smiled and magicked a blanked to cover them.  
  
* In the morning *  
  
Hermione's eyes flickered open and she smiled. She had fallen asleep with Draco on the couch on Christmas Eve. Now that was a Kodak moment.  
  
  
Draco woke up and sat up. Hermione stretched and turned towards him.  
  
  
"Happy -" But before she could get it out, he had already pulled her in for a kiss. She smiled against his lips and giggled.  
  
  
He pulled away and raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
  
"Nothing" She said. She smiled and reached for the present she got him.  
  
  
"Here" She said. He slowly took it out of her hands. Then he set it down in his lap and reached for hers.  
  
  
He handed it to her and her eyes started to sparkle.  
  
  
"Lets open it at the same time ok?" Hermione said. He nodded. "Go!" She yelled.  
  
  
They both ripped off the paper like animals. Draco came up with a black velvet box, and Hermione with a box (like those ones with shirts in them from JCPenny).  
  
  
"You open the box first." Draco said as he tucked a piece of hair behinds her ear.  
  
  
"Ok" Hermione slowly lifted the lid off the box and gasped.  
  
  
It was a photo album. It had a silver plate on the front with roses around the edges (not real ones, they were engraved sorta). Then in the middle, there was a poem engraved. It said:  
  
"I used to be so dark,  
So mean, that it left a mark.  
No one knew the way I felt,  
So I figured the ice on my heart had to melt.  
  
Then, there was you,  
Along with the other two.  
I knew you were the one,  
So bright, and full of fun.  
  
So, I got you close to my heart,  
Something unable to chart.  
I no longer am dark,  
And that truly leaves a mark."  
  
She slowly opened the album and began to feel herself begin to cry.  
  
  
The first page had a picture of when Hermione helped Draco with his homework right after Harry and her had gotten together.  
  
Each page had one picture on it.  
  
The rest of the pictures were of:  
Their first kiss,  
Draco listening to her sing,  
When she comforted him when his mother died,  
The whole moment with Draco singing, the kissing, and the getting together,  
The Halloween ball,  
The hospital wing,  
The fight,  
The reconciliation (ily),  
Hospital wing again,  
And the three broomsticks the weekend before.  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco and began to cry.  
  
  
"Oh! Love, what's wrong?" He asked her. He set the album aside and pulled her into a hug.  
  
  
"Thank you so much! Its so beautiful!" She told him"  
  
  
"Your welcome. You didn't see part of though" He said as he pulled away and picked up the album again.  
  
"I didn't?" She asked as he opened it and untied a string on the inside.  
  
  
He held out his hand, and there in it were two rings. They had a stone in them that was half green, half red.  
  
  
She gasped as he picked one up and gave it to her.  
  
  
"They're promise rings. Look on the inside." He told her.  
  
  
She turned the ring so she could see the inside. There, engraved in the gold, were the words "Draco and Hermione forever". Then next to the words were a lion and a snake.  
  
  
She gasped and slid it onto her finger.  
  
  
"Its beautiful. I love it." She said as she kissed him on the nose. He smiled and took a chain out of his pocket and put the ring on it. He put it around his neck and picked up his gift.  
  
  
"I hope you like it." Hermione told him. He opened the box and gaped.  
  
  
It was a collector's edition golden snitch. Around the edge, it said, "Love overcomes all". He slowly took it out of the box and held it up.  
  
  
"Hermione, this is the greatest thing I've ever gotten. Thank you so much" He said as he put it back in the box.  
  
  
"Your welcome" She said as she laid down and put her head on his lap.  
  
"I love you so much Hermione" Draco said as he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
  
* * *  
  
a/n: OMG THAT WAS SO FREEKIN LONG!! 10 pages! Wow, that's long.  
  
I hope it ties you over till next week, cuz I'm gonna be on vacation.  
  
Review please! I love reviews! No flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome. 


	25. no title 4 this chappie

********  
Wow! This was up fast!  
******  
"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, may I speak to you in my office for a moment please?" Dumbledore said. Draco and Hermione were on their way back to the common room from Double Potions with Snape when the Headmaster stopped them in the hallway.  
  
  
They were very surprised to hear that the Headmaster wanted to speak with them. Had they done something wrong?  
  
  
The two nodded their heads, thoroughly confused. As they followed him to his office, Hermione smiled at the ring on her finger. Right then she realized how much she had. How lucky she was do have someone like Draco, and she never wanted to give it up.  
  
  
"Mione?" A voice knocked her out of her reverie. She head shot up as she saw Draco motioned to follow him up the steps.  
  
  
Draco and Hermione followed Dumbledore into his office and sat down in two chairs in front of his desk. The old man sat down and smiled.  
  
  
"I asked you to come here to ask you a question." He said. Hermione and Draco looked at each other and looked back at the man.  
  
  
"I understand this is short notice, but I have not been able to find someone to perform at the Yule ball." He explained. Hermione had a slight idea of what was coming next.  
  
  
"And I was wondering if you two would perform a song for the ball. I have been asking many people, including Parvati and Padma Patil, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter, and Lavender Brown."  
  
  
Draco's face drained of what color it had and his mouth hung open. Its not like he would absolutely not do it, he was just not the singing type, despite his skills that came and went, depending on his mood.  
  
  
"Of course Headmaster!" Hermione practically screamed. Well she was excited.  
  
  
"Wonderful! I know its short notice, but the Weird Sisters cancelled." Dumbledore told the couple. After that note, Draco sighed of relief. Anything was better than the weird sisters.  
  
  
"You two may go now, you have class in 5 minuets." Dumbledore said as the two got up to leave the office.  
  
  
* * *  
  
"What are supposed to sing? We have two days to come up with something!" Draco said as the two sat on the floor in the common room. They were surrounded by Hermione's CD's, trying to figure out something.  
  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find something soon." She answered, as she continues to flip through CD's. She had brought her Discman, to listen to music on. She had gotten permission from Dumbledore to use it, since it was a muggle item.  
  
  
"How about this song? I think it would fit really well." She told him. She handed him the headphones. He began to listen to the song and smiled.  
  
  
"Yea, this would work really well. Who sings it?" He asked as he took off the headphones.  
  
  
"Her name is Mariah Carey. I love her music, she's really good" Hermione explained. Draco nodded his head.  
  
  
"I think we should get started on it right now" he told her. "It may be getting late, but we cant afford to wait till morning" He said as he helped Hermione pack up the rest of her CD's.  
  
  
The two took out the lyrics and began to organize how they were going to sing it.  
  
* * *  
  
  
"That should be so cool! I can't wait to hear you sing!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione, Ginny and Harry were sitting at dinner on Friday, discussing the ball. (Ron was in detention, of course)  
  
  
Ginny nudged him in the shoulder.  
  
  
"And of course Malfoy will be good too" Harry said through gritted teeth.  
  
  
Hermione smiled. Even though he was forced to say it, it still made her day brighten even more.  
  
  
"So, Mione, what are you going to wear?" Ginny asked her as Harry began to talk with Dean about the upcoming quidditch match against Ravenclaw.  
  
  
"Oh, I was going to change the color of my dress I wore to the Halloween ball." She told her nonchalantly. Ginny looked at her as if she was crazy.  
  
  
"Nonsense!" Ginny exclaimed. "Come on, were getting you something different, besides, that's a muggle dress!" Ginny stood up and walked over to Lavender and Parvati. She leaned over and told them something and their eyes widened. They jumped out of their seats and dragged Hermione out of the Great Hall.  
  
* * *  
  
"Come in here, well help you pick out a robe" Parvati said. Lavender was jumping the whole way and Ginny was laughing evilly, and then cracking up.  
  
  
"We need to hurry up with this, Draco and I need to practice some more." Hermione said as she walked into Parvati's room.  
  
  
"Don't you worry your pretty little head, this will only take but 20 minuets." Lavender said.  
  
  
Before Hermione could respond, the closet was open, and Ginny came out with a pile of dress robes. She dropped them on the bed and held a green one up to Hermione. It had long sleeves that went past her fingertips.  
  
  
"This would look great on you. Try it on!" Ginny exclaimed as she pushed Hermione into the bathroom. Hermione quickly changed into the robe and looked at herself in the mirror. It looked great on her. As she continued to admire the robe, a shout came from outside of the bathroom.  
  
  
"How does it look?" One of the girls yelled. Hermione quickly opened the door to reveal how she looked.  
  
  
"You look amazing!" Lavender squealed. The girls circled her and smiled.  
  
  
"You can wear it" Parvati said. Hermione smiled.  
  
  
"Thanks you guys." Hermione said as she walked into the bathroom to change back.  
  
* * *  
  
Cant wait for the ball can you? Well, its half written already! So right after I post this one, Im gonna post the next one! 


	26. yule ball

* * *  
the songs are in parenthesis.   
* * *  
  
Hermione stood in front of her mirror, staring at herself. She was constantly smoothing out her robes, and pushing down her hair. She had straitened it, but she was still self-conscious of it.  
  
  
Suddenly a knock at the door made her jump. She walked over to it and pulled open the door. She smiled when she saw Draco standing there, in his black dress robes. (As usual)  
  
  
"You look beautiful Mione" Draco said as he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
  
"Thank you. Do you know that your 30 minuets early?" She asked him as the walked out of her room and down the stairs.  
  
  
"Yea, but Dumbledore needed the music, and he wants to do a sound check, whatever that is." He told her as they walked into the common room. Draco walked over to the coffee table and grabbed the CD. The two of them walked out of the common room towards the Great Hall.  
  
* * *  
  
The two walked into the Hall to find the stage set up and decorations up.  
  
  
"Are you nervous?" Draco asked her. Hermione turned to Draco.  
  
  
"A little bit. Are you?" She asked him. She knew he would say no, but it never hurt to ask anyway.  
  
  
"A tiny bit." He said. He took Hermione's hand and walked backstage. They found Dumbledore talking to the other performers. He turned to see them and smiled.  
  
  
"Ah, welcome. I was just telling the others that you do not have to stay backstage before you perform. You can stay in the hall and dance, talk with friends, or things like that. You will need to pay attention though to when your turn comes. Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley, you will be first. Then Ms. Brown, then Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, then the Patil's." He informed them. Draco gave the music to Dumbledore and followed Hermione who was talking to Harry and Ginny.  
  
  
He put his arm around her shoulders and smirked at Ginny and Harry.  
  
  
"Hello Malfoy" Ginny said. You could tell she was trying to be nice, trying really hard.  
  
  
"Weasley, Potter" He said, nodding his head at them.  
  
  
"Come on guys! We have to get ready!" Lavender called. Ginny and Harry walked over to her and Hermione and Draco walked out into the Hall, sitting at a table.  
  
  
"Hey, Hermione!" someone yelled form the doors. She turned around to see Colin Creevy running towards her.  
  
  
"Hello Colin" She said, trying her hardest to smile. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
  
"Do you think Harry would mind if I took some pictures of him while he performs?" Colin asked. Hermione was shocked that he actually asked.  
  
  
"Im not sure. You might want to ask him." She told him. He nodded vigorously and began looking for Harry.  
  
  
Soon, people began filling the hall. Draco and Hermione walked up to the food table to get some drinks. Draco poured them both a glass and he handed one to Hermione. He took a sip and looked at her. She was staring at the liquid warily.  
  
  
"I promise, it's not spiked." He said as he took another sip. She nodded her head and drank out of it.  
  
  
They heard clapping and turned around. Harry and Ginny began walking on stage and walked up to the microphones. Hermione clapped and Ron walked up to her. Draco glared at him as he started talking to Hermione.  
  
  
"Did Ginny or Harry ever tell you what song they were singing?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded her head and began to wonder what song they were singing.  
  
  
When the music started, Hermione smiled. She never would have guessed that they would pick this.  
  
(Look for me! Young, B  
Cruisin down the westside - high, way  
Doing what we like to do - our, way  
Eyes behind shades, this necklace the reason  
all of my dates been blind dates)  
  
  
Ron and Draco looked at her as she smiled. The two on stage continued to sing the song.   
  
(Only time we don't speak is during "Sex and the City")  
  
Ron's head snapped up as Harry sang that line. They continued to listen to the song.  
  
( [Harry] All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.  
[Ginny] Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend.  
[Harry] All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.  
[Ginny] Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend)  
  
  
Harry and Ginny sang the rest of the song and smiled. Ron was wide-eyed at what his sister just sang. It wasn't bad; it just implied something that he didn't like at one part.  
  
  
Lavender waited 10 minuets, as instructed before going on stage. She walked onto the stage and took the microphone out of its holder. The music began and she started to sing. Many people were surprised at how good she was.   
  
(You cast your spell over me  
Don't know where to turn to anymore  
I see your face  
Every morning when I wake up  
Every night when I go to bed)  
  
Harry came up to Hermione and she hugged him.  
  
  
"You were so good Harry!" Hermione said. Lavender continued to sing.   
  
  
(Show me  
Show me your colours  
Show me  
Don't break this spell I'm in  
Please don't break my heart  
Show me  
Show me your colours, baby  
Tell me who you really are)  
  
Draco came up behind Hermione and put his arms around her waist.  
  
  
"Do you want to dance quick before we have to go up?" He asked. She turned around and kissed him.  
  
  
"I'd love to." They began to sway to the music as Hermione rested her head on his chest. The song continued as the two danced.  
  
(Even though it's been a nightmare  
To pretend that it's all, alright  
It's not the easiest thing to avoid  
Damage is already done  
I'm in love  
With you)  
  
  
She finished the song and everyone clapped. Hermione pulled away from Draco and looked at him.  
  
  
"Its our turn next." He whispered. She nodded and hugged him. They were also instructed to wait ten minuets till they went up.  
  
  
Harry and Ron came up to them to wish them luck, much to Ron's dislike.  
  
  
It was time for them to go up. They walked over to the stage. They picked up the microphones and looked at each other.  
  
  
They music began and Hermione took a deep breath. (Hermione) [Draco] {Both}  
  
  
( I would give up everything  
Before I'd separate myself from you  
After so much suffering  
I've finally found a man that's true )  
  
[ I was all by myself for the longest time  
So cold inside  
And the hurt from the heart it would not subside  
I felt like dying  
Until you saved my life ]  
  
{ Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you  
My every wish and every dream  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight  
Completed my whole life  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
Cause baby I'm so thankful  
I found you }  
  
Draco was very pleased at how well this was going so far.  
  
[ I would give you everything  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do  
To ensure your happiness  
I'll cherish every part of you ]  
  
{ Because without you beside me I can't survive  
I don't wanna try  
If you're keeping me warm each and every night  
I'll be all right  
Cause I need you in my life }  
  
  
(Thank God I found you) [I'm begging you]   
(I was lost without you) [so lost without you)   
(My every wish and every dream) [every dream, every dream]   
(Somehow became reality)  
(When you brought the sunlight) [brought the sunlight]   
(Completed my whole life)  
[I'm overwhelmed with gratitude]  
{Cause baby I'm so thankful  
I found you}  
  
{See I was so desolate  
Before you came to me  
Looking back I guess it shows  
that we were destined to shine  
After the rain to appreciate  
And care for what we have  
And I'd go through it all over again  
To be able to feel this way}  
  
Hermione looked in the crowd to see Ginny crying as she danced with Harry. She was such a sap sometimes.  
  
(Thank God I found you)  
(I was lost without you) [lost without you baby]   
{My every wish and every dream  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight}  
(Completed my whole life) [whole life]   
{I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
Sweet baby I'm so thankful  
I found you}  
  
{Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
My baby I'm so thankful  
I found you}  
  
(I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
My baby I'm so thankful I found you)  
  
Hermione finished. There was an uproar of clapping, shouts, and whistles.  
  
Draco and Hermione put the microphones back and quickly hugged each other.  
  
They walked off the stage to be practically trampled by their friends.  
  
* * *  
  
how did you like it? To tell you the truth, I really had fun typing this chapter.  
  
Song 1: Bonnie and Clyde 03 by Jay-z and Beyonce.   
Song 2: Show me your colors by S Club 7  
Song 3: Thank God I found you by Mariah Carey 


	27. Truth or dare

A/N: NO WONDER THIS TOOK SO LONG! I THOUGHT I HAD UPPDATED AND I HADNT! SORRY! Anyway, IM baaaakkk!! Hey, guess what? There is a Potter St. right by my house! Sorry, I find that amazingly cool.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco and Hermione once again sat in front of the fire, just enjoying each other's company. It was the day after the ball, on Sunday. The night before had been tiring, so they decided to just hang around the common room.  
  
  
"Are you bored Mione?" Draco asked, breaking the comfortable silence. She looked up and nodded her head.  
  
  
"What do you propose we do?" She asked, getting up.  
  
  
"How about we go in the Gryffindor common room and get some people to play Truth or Dare?" He asked, with an evil grin. She laughed at his idea.  
  
  
"You know how to play? I thought it was just a muggle game." She told him, walking towards the portrait to her common room.  
  
  
"It is, but I know how to play." He told her as she said the password and walked into the common room.  
  
  
"Hey Mione! Hello Malfoy" Harry said, changing the tone in his voice. He was sitting by the fire, playing chess with Ron.  
  
  
"Hi guys! Do you guys wanna play a game?" She asked. They looked confused. She laughed and sat down, with Draco standing behind her, looking around the common room.  
  
  
"Like what?" Ron asked, taking Harry's queen.  
  
  
"Well, how about Truth or Dare?" She asked. At the sound of the name of the game, Ginny came runny down the steps.  
  
  
"Ill play!" She squealed. Hermione nodded and asked the guys I they were in. They nodded and went up to the boy's dorms to get other players. A few minuets later Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean came down the steps. Ginny had also gone up to get some girls. Then Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, and a sixth year named Carie.   
  
  
"This should be fun." Draco whispered to Hermione. All eleven people sat down on the couches and on the floor.  
  
  
"Ok, does anyone not know the rules?" Harry asked. No one spoke up, so they started.  
  
  
"I'll go first," Lavender piped up "Neville, Truth or Dare." She said, grinning evilly. All the color drained from his face.  
  
  
"Um...truth...no dare...no.... ummm.... dare" He stuttered. Lavender smiled at she and Parvati began whispering to each other. Lavender's eyes widened and she smirked.  
  
  
"I dare you to.... kiss.... Ginny!" She said happily. Neville began to look scared. He was hoping Harry wouldn't kill him. Harry's eyes widened at Lavender.   
  
  
Neville and Ginny stood up walked towards each other. Ginny seem too happy about it, but she didn't want to seem like a wimp. They leaned towards each other and touched their lips together. They quickly pulled away and Neville blushed a deep shade of crimson. As Ginny went to sit back down with Harry, she could see he was clenching his fists, and he was glaring daggers at Neville. Ginny saw this and quickly gave him a kiss to calm him down.  
  
  
"Ok, now it's my turn." Ginny said happily. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on Draco.  
  
  
"Malfoy. Truth or Dare." She said blankly. He seemed surprised that she picked him.  
  
  
"Well, how about truth, I can take the wimpy questions." He said as he made the signature Malfoy smirk. Hermione elbowed him in the arm and glared at him.  
  
  
"How far have you gone with Hermione?" Ginny said with a grin. Draco paled and his eyes widened slightly. Hermione glared daggers at Ginny that could have killed. Harry was trying not to laugh and Ron was almost scared for the answer.  
  
  
"Only kissing" Draco managed to stutter out. Ginny didn't seem satisfied with the answer.  
  
  
"Ok, then. Part two" She said. Draco was not awaiting the question at all. "How long was your longest kiss and describe it." She blurted out.  
  
  
"That's two questions!"  
  
  
"Answer it!" Ginny raised her voice. While the wheels in Draco's head were turning, Hermione started turning crimson.  
  
  
"Well, our longest was probably a half hour." He said, grinning. Hermione slumped in her seat and shielded her face. "And lets see...describe it...well...it was passionate, hot, steamy, lustful..." He went on slowly. But before he could finish, Ron stopped him.  
  
  
"OK, OK!! We've heard enough!" He exclaimed. Draco laughed and Hermione started to laugh too. Soon the whole common room was in an uproar of laughter.  
  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Some one exclaimed. Everyone stopped laughing and turned around. Professor McGonagall was standing at the portrait, with her hands on her hips with a very stern face on.  
  
  
"Uh oh" Lavender muttered.  
  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! What are you doing in the Gryffindor common room! You know for a fact that you are not allowed in here!" The professor raised her voice.  
  
  
"Im so sorry Professor. I'll be out right away." He said as he jumped up and practically ran through the portrait to the Head Common Room. Hermione slowly got up also and went through into the room.  
  
  
The Professor turned around and walked out of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
* * *  
  
"That was a close one!" Hermione said, stumbling in to the common room, laughing.  
  
  
"Not that close. McGonagall can't do anything to me." He said. He walked up behind Hermione and put his arms around her waist. She leaned her head back on him and sighed.  
  
  
"Do you realize that New Years Eve is in two days?" Hermione asked, turning around, still in his arms.  
  
  
He nodded his head and then started to smile.  
  
  
"I say we have a party." He told her. She looked at him funny and laughed a bit.  
  
  
"But where would we have it?" She asked him as she pulled away and sat on the couch.  
  
  
"How bout in the Gryffindor common room?" He asked, getting up and walking towards the portrait. She looked up and walked up to him.  
  
  
"That idea is so stupid, it just might work!" (a/n: sorry, I couldn't resist) She said, walking into her common room.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Yea, it sucked, but at least its up. IM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! I actually had a major w. block. Hopefully ill have another one up soon.  
  
Love from,  
Elijahsbaby1981 


	28. Happy New Year!

You know? I just realized how much chapter fourteen sucked. It was too cliché and they were way too OOC.   
  
******   
  
It was the night of the 30th, and a lot of the Gryffindor's were bustling around the common room, putting up decorations.   
  
  
"So, Hermione, how did you come up with the idea for a New Years party?" Seamus asked. Him and Hermione had levitated themselves to they could hang up the ceiling decorations.   
  
  
"To tell you the truth, it was Draco's idea." She said, as she taped a streamer to the ceiling.  
  
  
"Yes, aren't I just so smart?" Draco asked as he floated up next to them. Hermione smiled.  
  
  
"Yes, of course you are dear." She said.  
  
  
"Yo, Seamus, get you ass down here and help me with these balloons!" Dean yelled. Seamus came back down to the ground, and left the couple floating in the air.  
  
  
"Finally, he left" Draco said, smirking. He leaned into kiss her, but she held him back.  
  
  
"How much did you pay Dean to call Seamus down there?" She asked, looking into his eyes. Draco started to laugh.  
  
  
"Three galleons" He said. Hermione smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. They didn't realize how long they were at it until they heard someone yelling from the ground.  
  
  
"Quit snogging and decorate!" They quickly pulled apart and started laughing. Hermione handed Draco some tape and they began to tape more things up.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, don't you guys realize that were already half-way through out 7th year? I mean, I'm going to miss Hogwarts so much." Parvati blurted out when everyone was sitting around the common room. It was the 31st and it was about 10 o'clock. Everyone looked up from their drinks and nodded.  
  
"So, Potter, are you and Ginny planning on getting married?" Seamus shoved into the conversation. Ginny and Harry blushed and before Harry could say anything, Lavender began to laugh.  
  
  
"Don't bother them about it! What about Mione and Malfoy?" She said, turning to the two, who were snuggling on the plush red couch.  
  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't they? Right Malfoy?" Dean cried. And yet before Draco could say anything, Fred and George burst into the room.  
  
  
"We brought the beer!" George yelled. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
  
"Fine, its butterbeer. Wow, tough crowd" He said, sitting down in a chair and motioning for Fred to levitate the huge case of drinks and mugs over. After everyone got a mug, they looked at the clock. They still had an hour to go.  
  
  
"Cheers! To....to....what should it be to?" Ron asked, looking thoroughly confused.  
  
  
"To forever!" Draco shouted. Everyone stared at him like he was bonkers, but then it all turned to grins.  
  
  
"To Draco and Hermione!" They all shouted. Hermione and Draco laughed as they all drank their "beer".  
  
  
* * *  
  
"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1! Happy New Year!" They all screamed. Everyone in the common room jumped up and started hugging everyone.  
  
Draco and Hermione looked at each other and smiled.  
  
  
"I love you Mione." He told her before he pressed his soft lips to hers.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Yea, I know it was short, but hey, I wanted to get something up. I hope you like it! R/R!! 


	29. I know its short, sorry V DAY

I KNOW THIS IS SHORT. I JUST WANTED TO GET WHAT I HAD OUT SO YOU DON'T HIT ME WITH A FISH!!  
* * *  
  
So the gang hung around, did nothing, until it became, gasp, February 10th!  
"So, Malfoy, are you going to do something special for Mione on Valentines Day?" Harry asked. Ron, Draco, and Harry were walking back from Double divination. This year, things were switched a bit. The two houses ended up having Double Divination and Potions.  
Harry looked for an answer but all he could see was the color drain from the Slytherin boy's face.  
"Dearest Merlin, Morgana Le Fay, and Salazar Slytherin. I totally forgot about Valentines Day." He said with a face that said "Shoot me now!". Without another word, he shot down the main stairs, through corridors, and ran into the Slytherin common room. He ran all the way to the girl's dorm and stood at the door. Thinking twice, he shook his head and ran out of the common room. It will not be fun running up to the top floor. (I don't know exactly where the Gryffindor tower is, so bear with me here.)  
  
About 20 minuets, Draco was practically crawling on the stone floor. He stopped for a second, and then continued to run down the corridor. He was almost to the portrait when he saw Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Ginny Weasley, walking down the corridor. He stood up strait, smoothed his hair, and waltzed up to them.  
"Hello, Lavender, Parvati, Weasley." He said to them. They stopped in their tracks and looked at him curiously. "I need some ideas from you girls"  
  
Lavender raised an eyebrow.   
"Well, as you know, Valentines Day is coming up, and I need you to help me find something for Hermione" He said, trying to act nice toward the Gryffindors.  
  
Parvati squealed as they ran up to him and dragged him down the corridor.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione sat on her bed, drowning herself in Hogwarts: A History.   
  
"Hermione?" A voice said from the door. She looked up and saw Harry walking through the door. She took a deep breath and mock scolded him.  
  
"Harry! You know your not supposed to be in here!" She tried her hardest to scold him, but ended up smiling.  
  
He came in and sat down on the end of her bed.  
"So, I need a little help. What should I get Ginny?" He asked her, looking around the room. She looked at him, totally confused.  
"For what?" she asked him. He looked at her, shocked. He looked at the wall. He saw a calendar and walked up to it, pointing to the 14th. She looked where he was pointing and almost screamed.  
"Oh Merlin, I forgot! I have to go find Draco!" She jumped up and ran out of the room. Harry sat there and laughed. He really knew what he was going to get Ginny, he just wanted to make sure she remembered.  
  
* * *  
  
I KNOW THIS IS SHORT. I JUST WANTED TO GET WHAT I HAD OUT SO YOU DON'T HIT ME WITH A FISH!! Ok, anyway, Im coming out with more hopefully, I just wanted to get something out so you didn't stop reading it, which I'm sure a couple of people already have. 


	30. Escape to the headbanger store!

Hey! This chapter is gonna suck, but that's only because Im stuck, and i need to get this part over with, so don't expect this chapter to be a bundle of fluff. :) In just gonna jump right in.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to CAT for giving me the idea.  
* * *  
(That night at dinner)  
"I am pleased to announce there will be a Hogsmeade trip for third years and up tomorrow!" Dumbledore announced to the Great Hall. Everyone began to speak until he quickly made another announcement.   
  
"I would also like to announce that this Friday, we are going to try something new. We will be having a Valentines Day ball, but instead of an actual ball, were just going to have a muggle dance!" The whole Slytherin house groaned except for a select few.  
  
"You don't have to be formal, just wear muggle dance clothes! Now, Flipper, Flapper, Glipper, Dip!" And he sat down and began to converse with the staff.  
  
* * *  
  
"Draco!" Hermione called as she entered Madam Milkins Muggle Apparel. She turned around to see him drag is feet as he walked through the door. She looked around and sighed. This wasn't what muggles wore normally...and if they did, it was in the 50s.   
  
She quickly turned around and grabbed Draco's hand. She dragged him out of the store as he almost screamed from boredom. She tiptoed around a corner and down a back alley. She came to the end and took out her wand. Draco looked at her as if she was crazy when she began to tap her wand in weird patterns on the wall. Soon, the wall opened up, and she pulled him through a doorway into a hallway. He looked around as she pulled him through another door and into a nail salon. She got behind him and pushed him out the door so he didn't have an asthma attack from the fumes.  
  
He stared at her as if she was crazy, as she almost had to push him into another store. He looked around when they got inside, to see racks and walls filled with clothes. There were black and strobe lights everywhere. There was music pounding so loud, he could hardly hear. She hustled him to the back of the store and began to pull things off the racks. Draco was only able to fully look at a few things. There was one dark red t-shirt that said "Meteor". What ever Meteor was, he had no clue. He also saw her pull a black leather jacket of the wall. She shoved them into his arms while she pulled a plain pair of jeans off the shelf. She flopped them over his shoulder as she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Sorry I'm being hasty, were not really supposed to be here." She whispered before he went in a dressing room to try things on.  
  
She also picked out some things and tried them on. She had already finished when Draco came out. She looked him up and down as he looked at himself.  
  
"Is this really what muggles wear?" He asked, looking at her as if she was crazy. She laughed and nodded. She waited till he changed back, and then brought the stuff up to the counter. A girl who had bright pink hair and black clothes, make-up, and everything else was sitting on a bench and looked up. She cracked her gum and scanned the stuff. Hermione had already paid for hers so Draco did not get to see it. She grabbed the bag and headed out with Draco right behind her.  
  
When they got out, they almost fainted from the sun, and the non-music.   
  
"So, what did you get for the dance?" Draco asked as they made their way back to Hogwarts.  
"You'll have to wait and see" She said with a grin.  
  
* * *  
  
Yes, its short, but ill hopefully have more up soon. 


	31. Valentines dance, THE END

Well, I was planning on ending this story on graduation, but sadly, this story is becoming less fun to write and more of a burden.  
So, that means I will finish this story in this chapter. And as you know, im not good at long chapters, so bear with me.  
Last Chapter!  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione sat on her bed as Ginny flipped through a book on the floor. It was four hours before she had to get ready for the Valentines Day dance. She still hadn't shown Draco what she was wearing, and she wasn't planning on it until the dance.  
  
She slowly got up and walked on the red carpet over to the bag in the corner. She picked it up and walked back over to the bed. Hermione reached into the bag and felt the velvet and pulled it out. Ginny looked up and smiled.  
"Oh Merlin, Hermione! That dress is so beautiful!" Hermione smiled. The dress was a dark blue velvet and had a split in the middle. It connected again at the top and went around her neck. It had an open back all the way down to her waist. It was probably only two inched below her bottom, making it extremely short.   
  
Ginny admired the blue velvet as she laid it out on the bed. Hermione got up and walked over to the mirror. Now for her hair...  
  
* * *  
  
Draco looked in his bag and pulled out the outfit Hermione picked for him. Most guys would say that they didn't like it, but he did. He thought it was stunning. There was only one more hour till it started, so he had to change quickly. He threw on the jeans and the shirt. Then he stared at the jacket. It reminded him of Hermione. Not because she picked it out for him, but because of something else. It seemed to remind him of her because...well...it surrounded him, just like she did. It held him close, just like she does. But there wasn't enough time to daydream about a coat right now. He had to get changed...  
  
* * *  
Hermione looked in the mirror at herself. She admired at work that spell put on her hair, making it strait and putting little white jewels in her hair. She heard a knock on her door and knew right away it was Draco. She smiled cheekily and flung the door open. Standing there was Draco, with his mouth hanging wide open. He couldn't believe what he saw. She reached up and kissed him, then while she still was on her toes, she giggled. She had just realized that Draco had left his hair down, and not gelled back. He laughed at her giggling, and soon they found themselves at the bottom of the steps in a fit of laughter. They composed themselves and stood up as she put her hand in his.   
"So, Draco, what do you think of the outfit?" Hermione asked as they stopped, waiting for the steps to move back so they could walk to the Great hall. He looked at her.  
"I think you look absolutely fabulous." He said, putting his arm around her and kissing her head.  
  
* * *  
  
The couple walked into the great hall and looked around. The spotted Harry talking to Ginny and walked over. As soon as Harry saw her his eyes widened. Ginny saw this and hit him in the head. He looked at her and mock scowled. Draco slid his arm around her waist as she looked around. She began to laugh. Some people were wearing thing that no muggle had ever worn, anytime in history.  
  
Hermione dragged Draco onto the dance floor as a slow song came on. It was "Underneath your Clothes" by Shakira. Draco looked at Hermione.  
  
"Does this girl have a throat problem?" He asked. Hermione swallowed a laugh. (sorry Shakira fans, im not tryin to diss her, I like her too)  
"No, Draco. That's just how she sings" He shook his head as a new song came on.  
"Oh, my gosh, I love this song" She said.  
  
You've been the first in my life   
Who has ever made me feel this way   
And I will not deny   
I'm gonna need you right here   
By my side  
  
She began to sing along as Draco laughed. She danced around in circles with him as she laughed also.  
  
Baby, I can wait   
(come and hold my hand and let me lead the way)   
Let me take your breathe away   
(by holdin' and kissin' and lovin' and touchin' you)   
Never will be too late   
(see myself through your eyes)   
Baby, I can wait   
(until the day I hear you say)  
  
At this point in the song Hermione began to sing to Draco, and was trying not to laugh.  
  
You are mine   
There's no other one for me   
Keep in mind   
You make my life complete   
And tonight   
We'll make love endlessly   
Cuz you're mine   
You're the one that I'll keep   
For all time  
  
Draco smirked at her.   
  
"This is such a theme song for us." He stated as she began to smile at him.  
  
"Definitely"   
  
Now that you're here, boy   
I'm never gonna let you go   
Can I touch you there, oh   
Do you mind if we kiss real slow   
You're my everything   
You're my hopes and dreams   
Baby, you know it ain't no lie   
I'm gonna be with you till the day I die  
  
{bridge}  
{chorus}  
You're the one that lights my fire   
You're the one that keeps me strong   
You're the one that I depend on   
When my world is goin' wrong   
You're the one that I hold closer   
You're the man I'm dreaming of   
And I really really love you   
I just want you to know that  
  
At this Hermione giggle and looked pointedly at Draco.  
"What?"  
"That is so like us." She stated.  
[CHORUS 2X]  
  
I can't wait till the day   
I hear you say   
You're the one that I need   
You're the one that I'll keep   
For all time  
  
When the song ended, Hermione hugged Draco as tight as she could, oblivious to everyone around her. Draco kissed the top of her head.  
"Do you know another reason that this song is out theme song?" He asked.  
"No. Why?" She asked as they still held each other on the dance floor.  
  
  
"Because Im keeping you forever"  
The end.  
  
* * *  
  
::sniff sniff:: Its done! I hope that chapter wasn't too bad, I had the whole thig planned out to be at graduation, but I wanted to finish it! So, maybe and epilogue if you ask, but no sequel, im sorry. I already have plans for a new fic, but ive learned to only work on one at a time! Lol.   
  
So, Ill be back soon, with a whole new story! 


	32. EPILOUGE

I couldn't resist! You guys gave me SO many nice reviews that I HAD to write an epilogue!  
  
Oh, and I'm dedicating this chapter/epilogue to Abby Allen for you WONDERFUL review!  
* * *  
  
Draco held his breath from the pain in his hand. He gritted his teeth together and squeezed his eyes shut.  
"Draco! You bastard! You did this to me!" Hermione screamed. Her face was pale and her hair was so messed up you couldn't even tell how it was pulled up.  
"One more push Hermione, then it will be over!" The doctor told her. Hermione screamed and then in a split second, she heard crying. She flopped her head back onto the pillow and took a big sigh of relief. So did Draco. He began to rub his hand and hold it close. He looked up to see the nurse hand his beautiful wife their first child. He bent down and kissed Hermione on the head. She looked up at him and gave him a tired smile.  
"Say hello to Alannah Narcissa Malfoy" She said, handing the beautiful blonde baby to him. He kissed his daughters head and looked over at Hermione. She had already fallen asleep. He laughed softly and gave over his child to the nurse.   
He sat down in a chair next to the bed. It was a year and a half after they had graduated from Hogwarts and they were already married and had a beautiful baby daughter. He smiled as he began to remember their wedding day.  
It was out in the field outside Malfoy Manor in November. They both had wanted a large wedding, so they invited their whole family, on both sides, and all their childhood friends (well, Hermione's). They did have enough money for all of it, considering Draco's wealth. It all had been left to him when his father had been killed in the war against Voldemort.   
They had made sure that they picked a day that it wouldn't rain, but it changed on them. They ended up having to but a drying spell on them and putting a large shield around them so nothing got wet.  
That was the best day of his life. Bet now he wasn't sure if it could compare to this day. The day that he realized how much he needed Hermione. The day that it hit him that without Hermione and Alannah, he wouldn't be able to survive...  
* * *  
Yea, its short, but Hey! You got something right?  
Happy Easter! 


End file.
